Power
by FlameNight
Summary: What happens when Zero drinks Kaname's blood so many times that he gets a pureblood power. And what will the vampire council do?
1. Chapter 1

Zero groaned in pain as the blood lust raged. He didn't know what he was going to do this time. He can't keep taking blood from Yuki.

"ZERO," Yuki shouted. Zero turned his head, he could see Yuki through the trees. He could here her heart pounding, she must have been running around trying to find him. Zero felt his fangs come out. He swore and stumbled farther into the forest. He couldn't let Yuki see him like this.

Once Zero was far enough away from Yuki, he collapsed. He clawed at his throat. Fuck, this sucked, he couldn't stand the pain anymore. He reached for the Bloody Rose. He press it against his head. He closed his eyes and started to pull the trigger. When he felt someones long fingers wrap around his arm and jerk the gun away from his head. He opened his eyes, he found himself staring into cold brown eyes.

"What the hell do you want Kuran," Zero snarled. Couldn't the pureblood let him die in peace? He jerked his arm out of Kanames grip. Trying to get to his feet unsuccessfully. He was about to his the ground when arms wrapped around him and kept him standing.

"What do I want? I want you to stop being so damn stubborn and take your blood tablets before you go crazy from bloodlust." Kaname said, calmly holding out a class to him. Zero smak the glass away from him and jerked out of Kaname's grip. Falling to the ground. Zero looked up at Kaname and saw him studying his hand, which was now bleeding because the class had cut him. Zero forced himself to look away. Damn, why did Kurans blood have to smell so good?

"Now look at what you have done, you broke a perfectly good glass," Kaname murmured, licking his hand so it would heal faster. Zero sighed in relief, the smell of blood wasn't as strong now.

"So, go buy a new one. You vampires are rich aren't you?" Zero snapped, stupid pureblood. Zero looked around where was his Bloody Rose? Then he noticed it was in Kaname's hand.

"Give me back my gun," Zero snarled, bloodlust forgotten, he lunged towards Kaname. Kaname was taken by surpise, so when Zero slamed into him they both slamed inyo a tree. Kaname glared at Zero. How dare this level D attack him. It was then that Kaname noticed that Zero wasn't moving. And he was staring at his throat. Kaname sighed, Kiryu was probably going to bite him. Or he was going to try, Kaname of course was going to stop him.

Zero's head dropped onto Kaname's shoulder. Kaname put both hands on Kiryu's shoulders perparing to push him away, when, with a shock, Kaname relized that Zero wasn't biting him. He was just slumped against him, breathing heavily. Trying to fight the urge to bite. Kaname was shocked, no vampire should have been able to deny the call of his blood. Expecally especially a level D.

"Why don't you just take the bloodtablets Kiryu? That would stop the bloodlust." Kaname was honestly curious. Why would Kiryu put himself through so much suffering? It didn't make any sense.

"C-can't," Zero gasped against Kaname's neck. The bloodlust nearly over whelming. Zero groaned again and pressed his face into Kanames throat. Fuck, why didn't Kuran kill him already?

Kaname frowned,"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can." What was Zero taking about? All vampres could take the blood tablets.

Zero shook his head afainst Kanames throat, he couldn't tell him. What if the pureblood tried to blackmail him? Or worse not believe him and make him drink the tablets anyway. Zero laughed bitterly why not tell Kuran, what did he have to lose?

"I can't drink the blood tablets, I don't react well to them." Zero felt the pureblood freeze. Zero chuckled, he actually managed to surprise the pureblood. Zero stopped laughing when he felt the purebloods hand come up and cut his own neck. Zero started mesmerized by the blood that slowly started to trickle down Kaname's throat. What the hell, did Kuran _want_ Zero to bite him?

"I can't can't have you running around the school like this, and I can't kill you because it would sadden Yuki so, hurry up and drink." Kaname ordered, tipping his head to the side. Zero froze, the pureblood _did _want Zero to drink from him. Zero struggled not to bite. He couldn't, that would put him in the pureblood debt.

Kaname sighed, Zero clearly was not going to bite him without a little encuragement. Kaname grabbed Zero's head between his hand and pressed his mouth against his throat. Kaname felt Zero's fangs sink into his throat.

Zero drank greedily, in large gulps. He made sure that none of the blood went to waste, licking up the drops that had spilled before sinking his fangs into Kaname's neck again. The blood tasted like pure heaven. Cooling the bloodlust, and clearing his mind. That was when Zero finally relized what he was doing. And that he was completetly defenseless, the pureblood could kill him at any moment and he couldn't do anything to defend him self.

Zero jerked away breathing heavily and tearing Kaname's throat slightly. Zero heard Kaname hiss. Zero stumbled back a few steps before falling. He looked up when his gun appeared in his line of vision, Kaname was standing there calmly holding his gun out to him. Zero took the gun, keeping his eyes on Kaname the whole time.

"Come see me when the bloodlust becomes to strong again." Kaname said calmy starting to walk in the direction of the Moon Dorms.

"Sure when hell freezes over." Kaname herd the hunter mutter.

Kaname smiled, hell would be freezing over in a week, give or take a day.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it? I know its short, but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm sory for not updating this story for so long, I just didn't know where I was going with it. **

**I do not own vampire knight...sadly...**

* * *

><p>Zero scowled, stupid stuck up pureblood. Man, he wished purebloods weren't so invisible, then maybe there would have been a chance of Kuran getting hit by a car, or drowning. Or dying!<p>

But of course that would never happen because purebloods were practically invisibly, and, to top that off they all had freaky powers and could kill a person with a flick of there wrist.

Zero snarled and slammed a fist into the nearest tree. Damn, why did Kuran have to help him? Why could he had just let Zero die? Now, Zero had to carry on with his pathedic life, and, worst of all, he owed the pureblood! Who knew what that sick bastared would make him do! Zero shuddered, in his opinoin there was nothing worse than owing a vampire.

But, Zero relutantly thought, as far as purebloods went, Kuran wasn't _that_ bad. He was still bad, just...there were worse vampires out there.

Zero shoved his dorms door open with his good hand...It was a bad idea to punch the tree. Three of his fellow classmate looked up when he came in, but quickly looked away when he glared at them. Yeah, they had a good reason to stare, Zero was covered in blood and was cradling his hand to his chest.

Zero sighed as he flopped back on his pillow. His throat had stopped hurting but his head hadn't. Zero sighed and reluctatly got up to take a shower. Trying to ignore his exhausion and pain. It wasn't that hard, he'd been ignoring the bloodlust for years...and it sure as hell wasn't painless. Zero scowled, in another week the blood lust would be back and he would either (a) suffer threw it, (b) die (c) drink Kurans blood.

The last was never going to happen.

EVER.

**-Kaname-**

Kaname sighed and rubbed the side of his neck where Zero had bitten him. The boy needed to learn how to be more gentle when he bit people.

"Kaname-sama?" A voice asked as they lightly knocked on his door.

"Come in Aido," Kaname sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was anwser question as to why everyone in the night class had smelt his blood, but, he supposed there was no way around it.

Aido quickly opened the door. He walked up to Kaname's desk and bowed. Kaname sighed, the bowing was getting annoying.

"What is it Aido?" Kaname asked, to anyone he would sound calm, but he was actually impacient to get Aido out of his room and be alone.

"Kiryu's here to see you," Aido answered, hate clear in his voice.

Kaname frowned, Kiryu hated being anywhere near vampires, so why would he, of his own free will, come to the Moon Dorms?

"Send him in," Kaname said calmly. Aido quickly got out of his room to fetch Kiryu. Kaname just hoped Aido and Kiryu wouldn't get in a fight on the way to his room.

Kaname waited patiently as Aido went downstairs to get Kiryu, wondering what the ex-human could possibly want. Kaname frowned, he couldn't think of a single reason why Kiryu was here. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough.

-Zero-

Zero glared at the back of Aido's head the whole ways up the stairs. Wondering if the noble's head was to thick to crack with his gun...

Zero scowled as he entered the room, Kuran sitting at his desk looking so calm, damn Zero hated that calm mask. He could never tell what Kuran was thinking.

"Hello Kiryu, what may I help you with?" Kuran asked gesturing to a chair so Zero could sit. Zero rolled his eyes, why the hell would he sit down? He wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.

"Kuran," was his only answer. His gaze flickered to Aido, then back to Kuran. Kuran nodded.

"Aido, would you please leave?" Kaname asked, though it wasn't really a question. Aido nodded, bowed once more to Kaname shot a Glare at Zero, then left.

Kaname leaned forward in his desk chair,"So now that we are alone and nobody would dare listen to our conversation uninvited, would you please tell me what you came here for?"

Zero nodded,"The vampire council wants us to work together on a mission." Zero said between gritted teeth.

Kaname frowned. "What knid of mission could be so important that you needed my help?" Kaname was truely confused, Zero was a fine hunter. Why would th ex-human need his help?

Zero scowled,"There have been report in the city next to our that there have been teenage girls and boys going missing. Lots. The council suspects that there maybe a vampire slave trade going on."

Kaname frowned, human slaves were no longer aloud. Only ex-human. Besides, most vampires consider themselfs above have slaves. Kaname's frown deepened, Kiryu was right, he would need Kaname's help. There was noway the hunter could stop this single handedly.

"I'll help," Kaname said.

Zero nodded, there was a part of him that was relieved to here that he would have help. But, another part was furious that the help came from a vampire, a pureblood no less.

"We leave now" Zero said. He saw Kuran frown, Zero scowled, he didn't care if Kuran went with him now. Because, one way or another, he was leaving now. There was noway in hell he was going to let innocent kids be kidnapped when there was someting he could do about it.

Kaname kept a smile to himself. He had to admit, Kiryu's sense of duty was admirable.

"Well in that case, what are we waiting for?" Kaname smiled when he saw Kiryu's slightly shocked expression, clearly the ex-human hadn't expected him to agree to leave at this very moment. "Of course you'll have to give me a few moment to pack and call a limo to take us there."

"A limo?"

Kaname smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Night13: <strong>Yeah, it will probably be a few chapter before Zero's powers start to develop. :)

**The-Demon-Rose: **Thank you soo much for the review, I'm glad you like my story!XD

**ben4kevin: **Ummm...Zero might be the seme I'm not sure...I guess he is...FOR NOW! Mwahahahahaha ! :D

**Sonzai Taz: **Well, Zero isn't actually turning into a pureblood...He's turning into something else, I'm not sure what yet, but something! :D

**The Pocky Machine: **I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try to update sooner this time, promise! XD

**Seto K4iba1: **I'm glad I managed to mostly keep Zero in character, thats the thing I worry about most is whether or not I'm keeping the characters in character! XD

**Reviews are LOVED!XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own vampire knight...YET Mwhahaha**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're ridding in a limo." Zero grumbled, Kuran was sitting right across from him, calmly sipping his tea.<p>

"Does the HUnter President have any idea which vampires are causing all this fuss?" Kaname asked watching Kiryu squirm. The hunter had hated the idea of ridding in a limo. Appearantly it was inapropate to ride in a limo when the reason you were traveling was to go kill people. Kaname, of course, was appaul at the mere suggestion to take a taxi. It you were traveling a far distance, why not travel in comfort?

Zero snorted, like the President had told him anything. All she had said was "Go kill whoever was causing this, we cannot allow the vampires to think we are not in control."

Kaname took Zero's silence as a no. Clearly the President either did not know or did not trust the hunter with the information. Kaname frowned, why would they had told Kiryu? His very life may depend on the information.

Zero scowled, he hated long car rides, usually he rode his motorcycle evrywhere. Fast. He never paid attention to speed limits, beside, he had sharped reflexes so he would never get in an acciedent. Unless he wanted to.

"How many have gone missing?" Kaname asked, they had alot of time to disscuss plans. After all, it was about a three hour ride.

"Over fifty," Zero asid shooting a quick glance to the files he held in his hand. All of them were phicically fit and healthly. Most were athlietes.

Kaname looked surprised,"Fifty? Where could these vampires possibly be hidding all those teenagers?"

Zero shrugged and looked at the files," The old abandomed mines, the prison, hospital. Also there are some ilands in the area. They could be any where."

Kaname sighed, this could take a while. "Are there any connections between these teenagers?"

"Besides the fact that there all healthy, strong athleites? No, they have nothing in common. There all from different parts of the city. Chances are they have never even met each other." Zero sighed. Hopefully there wasn't a pureblood involed in all of this.

Kaname nodded thoughtfully.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Well,"Kaname paused. "If there all so healthy that means there blood will taste better." Kaname sighed, something like this had happened a few decades before. It had not ended well.

Zero swore. Goddamned selfish, bloodthirsty vampires. Could they just all suck it up and use bloodtablets? Was that really so hard? If Zero could use blood tablets he would. Stupid selfish vampires.

"Not all of us are bad," Kaname said suddenly, startling Zero. Zero scowled.

"Reading my mind bloodsucker?" Zero snarled.

Kaname smiled faintly,"No Zero, I am not reading your mind,- I don't have to. I know you well enough that I can read your face. And I can tell that this stituation is not helping you except your vampire side."

"Fuck off Kuran," Zero snarled. Kaname sighed, the ex-human could be so stubborn sometimes. It was starting to get quite annoying.

"I would be more polite to me if I were you Kiryu, I am after all giving you my blood," Kaname said absently, not really paying attention to the hunter.

Thats why Kaname was unable to stop what happened next.

Zero snarled and lunged at Kaname...Or thats what Kaname thought he was doing.

Zero lunged straight passed Kaname and opened the door to the still moving limo.

And jumped.

"ZERO!" Kaname shouted, trying in vain to grab Zero's shirt sleeve. But it was to late, Zero had already landed on the ground with a curse. There was no way in hell Zero was going to stay in the car after what the pureblood had said.

"Stop the car!" Kaname ordered the driver, who slamed on the brakes so hard the dust and gravel went flying into the air. But Kname didn't even notice the small stones raining down on him. He was to focused on trying to find ex-human who seemed to have disappeared into the ditch. Kaname swore, something he raley ever did, and jumped into the ditch after the hunter. Hoping to whatever god that Zero was OK.

"Zero?" Kaname called.

_"What_?" Zero snarled standing up straight. Stupid pureblood, why did he have to fallow him?

"What? What do you_ mean_ What? You just jumped out of a moving veichel! Are you alright?" Kaname was frantic, he wasn't sure why.

"I'll live." Actually Zero had hurt his hand, the same one he had hurt when he punched the tree. But he wasn't going to tell the pureblood that.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Kaname asked regaining some resemblance of control.

"Why, beacause I had to get out of there! You were practically black-mailing me!" Zero snarled facing Kaname and baring his fangs. Not a very human thing to do, but at that moment the ex-human didn't really care.

"I was not black-mailing you,now get in the stop being so paraniod." Kaname said calmly turning back towards the limo.

"Better paraniod then dead!" Zero snarled, his breath coming out in angery gasps."Or maybe it isn't,"Zero whispered quietly. Hopefully quiet enough that Kuran hadn't heard.

It wasn't. "Zero...don't give up hope yet. It would destroy Yuki. And where there is life, there is hope." Kaname said quietly. He had not gone through so much trouble for the ex-human just to let him die.

Zero froze. Kaname was right. Holy shit, did he just really admit that? Zero shook his head,look at him. Getting lectured by a pureblood.

_"Please_ come back to the car, Zero." Kaname said, quietly watching the hunters bowed head.

Zero looked up, the fimiliar spark in his eyes had returned. "Its Kiryu to you, Kuran." Zero snapped the started walking towards the car.

Besides, if Kaname started black-mailing him. The pureblood would find out quickly enough that this ex-human didn't respond well to black mail.

* * *

><p><strong>Loki's sister: <strong>Thanks for your review! :D

** Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!XD

**Hana Miw: **Thanks I'm glad you love my story! XD

**Miyuki1393:** I'm glad you love my fic! Thanks for your review!

** Crowley's Bitch 13: **I'm updating as fast as I can! :D

**blackroseBleeding13:** Whats going to happen between Zero and Kaname?...Well...I'd tell but it would ruin the story. Unless its really obvious.

**Night13: **Yeah, some of the vampires are really evil so it would make sense if they had a slave trade. :)

**ben4kevin: **Your going to have to wait a few more chapter until you find out what Zero's powers are...But there going to be AWESOME!

**thanks to all of the people who read my story. Your the best! XD **

**I'm already working on the next chapter...I promise something interesting will happen! ;D **

**P.S. I'll try to make the next chapter bigger...This chapters so small because I didn't plan to have anything interesting happen. I'm trying to build up the suspense. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still don't own vampire knight..._

* * *

><p>"Hello . Please follow me to your rooms," The desk lady said, handing them there room keys. Zero frowned.<p>

"I'm going to find somewhere else to stay," He whispered to Kaname.

The pureblood looked extremly surprised. "Why in the world would you do that?" He whispered, sounding honestly confused.

"Because unlike you, I'm not made of money," Zero hissed back.

Kaname sighed,"Don't worry about that Kiryu, I'm paying."

"Like hell you are! I don't accept charity." Zero hissed, shooting a glance at the lady, she was patiently waiting there while Zero and Kuran argued.

"Its not charity, it so you and I and get to one another quickly incase something happens," Kaname said calmly, smilling at the desk lady. She blushes and looks down. Kaname sighed and turned back to the hunter. Zero seemed lost in his toughts. For a moment Kaname thinks Zero will refuse, but instead the boy just mutters,"Fine."

Kaname shakes his head in amazment, anyone else would have eagerly excepted a free room. But, then again, when had Kiryu ever been normal?

Zero felt his jaw drop open when he saw his room. It was huge! The bed was a king, there was a computer, flat screen t.v and the bathroom was huge.

Kaname smiled as he watched Kiryu's reaction. "Kiryu, my bedrooms joined with your through that door." Kaname pointed to a green door to their left. "If you need anything please knock, We'll head out tonight. So get some sleep, it may be a long night." And with that Kaname went to his own room leaving Zero alone.

The first thing Zero did was lock the door that connected his room with the was no way in hell Zero trusted the pureblood enough to leave his door , he didn't trust the pureblood at all.

Zero groaned and flopped onto the bed. He winced when his hand rub against the silk of the bed. He brought it up to look at it. He winced, the scink was red, and it was starting to bleed again. And, with his luck the bone was probably broken. Damn.

Zero sighed and forced himself to get up and go to the bathroom in order to clean his hand. He winced as he shoved his hand under the cold water. He watched as the blood turned the water pink. He sighed in relief as his hand started to go numb after a few minutes. He turned the taps, shutting the water off and going back to his room. He looked at the bed in discust, silk. Really? What was he, a girl?

Zero bent down to untie his boots and take them off. He didn't even bother getting undressed for bed, he was to tired. So he just laied there and started at the ceiling. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Thinking about what they were probably going to find tonight. Kids, drained of blood, lying dead. Or kids being whipped and forced into slavery. Zero punched his pillow. Stupid vampires...

He drifted into a restless sleep.

-Six Hours later-

Zero swore as he tripped getting to the door. He woke up to his senses screaming 'vampire'! Not a pleasent way to wake up thats for sure. He swiped his gun of the table by the boor. He poked his head out. He found a very well dressed and apearently wide awake pureblood.

"Going on a date Kuran?" Zero sneered, Kaname was wearing a red tie and black suit.

Kaname said nothing, just watched the hunter. "Are you ready to go Kiryu?" Kaname asked softly.

"Yeah, give me a minute," Zero grinned as he slammed the door in Kurans face.

He spun around and strode over to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of jeans, plain black button down T-shirt. Under the T-shirt he had two knives strapped around his waist. He grabbed two rolls of amunition and shoved them in his pocket. Them he grabbed a small two small daggers and hid them in his boots. All anti-vmpire of course. Lastly he grabbed his knee length jacket. Then he walked back over to the door and opened it. Kuran was standing there just as Zero had left him.

"Where are we heading first?" Kaname asked. Zero grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dont't know, your the vampire. Whats the most likely place they'll be?" Zero snapped.

Kaname bit his lip. Trying not to point out that Zero was a vampire too. But he figuered it was not the right time to point that out. Clearly the ex-human was already in a bad mood, Kaname didn't want to make it worse, after all, he had to work with the hunter.

"I suppose we could go to the hospital first," Kaname murrmured just loud enough so Zero could here. Honestly he had no idea where the vampire may be hidding all these kids. Kaname sighed and looked up at the elavator. They were on the top floor so it couold take a while for it to reach them.

"BANG," There was a loud gunshout. Kaname spun around and saw the hunter already had his gun out and pointing in the direction the shot had come from. Beside his head there was a bullet stuck in the wall. If Kiryu had even moved and inch it would had hit him.

Fuck, Zero thought as he turned his head slightly to look at the pureblood. Kuran was scaning the hallway looking for the shooter. Zero turned back to the hallway. "Back to back," He hissed furiously. Kaname quickly spun and and did as he was told. Zero felt the purebloods back lightly brush against his, but he ignored his disgust.

"Ding!" Zero jumped when the elevator arived. He cast it a wary look. "I'm taking the stairs," He told Kaname. At least the stairs had room to fight.

Kaname nodded and followed Zero down the stairs. Luckily nobody tried to attack them.

Zero waited until they were outside to say anything. "What the hell happened? Did you sense anybody?" Zero was furious at himself because_ he_ hadn't been able to sense anyone. And he could have been killed because of it.

"No," Kaname frowned. He should have been able to. He shook his head and got in the limo after Zero.

"We'll investigate it when we get back," He told Zero. The hunter just nodded, seeming lost in his thoughts.

Kaname sighed and looked out the window, something told him this was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know another boring chapter. But just wait for the next one...Mwahahahaha <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**_Crowley's Bitch 13 _**

**_TheSneakyHobo _**

**_Akane Rosery _**

**_ben4kevin _**

**Thanks so much for you reviews!XD Keep them coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Knight..._

* * *

><p>"Damnit," Zero cursed as he stretched. They had checked every place they could think but they hadn't found any missing kids. Damn.<p>

"Would you please stop cursing?" Kaname asked from beside Zero, truth was he was quite frustrated too. They had spent all night looking and hadn't even found one child. He winced as the sun started to rise, it was already uncomfortable to be outside, it was extemly hot outside.

"Fuck you," Was the hunters only repsonse.

Kaname loooked over at the ex-human, he had been tense and ill-tempered all day. Was Zero already hungering for blood? If he was, that was mostly Kaname's falt. The pureblood had cut his hand on a broken peice of glass and Zero had been right beside him.

"Thirsty?" Kaname asked calmly, not really expecting Zero to say yes.

"Yeah, for water," Zero rolled his eyes, blood wasn't the only thing people needed. If you considered a vampire a person, which he certinaly did not.

Kaname nodded. "Of course, shall we stop at the hotel gift shop to get a drink?" The pureblood asked, honestly he didn't see the point of going to the gift shop when Zero could just call room survice. Oh well, Kaname had a feeling he would never understand the hunter.

"Come on, lets go we need to check out the hotel and see if we can find out who the hell shot at us," Zero snapped stridding towards the limo, Kaname sighed. He had been trying to be nice and Kiryu had been rude in return. Oh well.

"Of course," Kaname said, glidding towards the limo. The driver quickly got out of the car in order to open the door for them. Zero just rolled his eyes.

The ride in the car was silent, both boys trying to hide their intense frustration. Well, Kaname was. He wasn't so sure about Zero, the perfect had been stariung angrily out the window for the whole car ride.

"Kiryu, is everything alright?" Kaname asked, keeping a close eyes on Zero expressions. THe hunters face seemed set in a permanet scowl.

"Fine," Zero said shortly. Why was Kuran asking him? Its not like he cared.

Kaname sighed, clearly he wasn't getting a response out of the stubborn hunter, so why waste his time? Kaname turned and looked out the window in the pre- dawn glow. The city seemed peaceful. He wondered if it would be as peaceful if people knew that there were vampires going around kidnapping teenagers.

As soon as they arived at the hotel Zero shot out of the car. Faster then the cars driver, who hadn't even gotten out of his seat yet. Kaname sighed and shook his head as he allowed the door to be opened for him. The hunter didn't have one shred of patience.

Kaname met Zero at the stair case, clearly the hunter didn't want a repeat of the shooting incident. Kaname followed quietly, his feet barely making a sound. The pureblood was actually impressed be Kiryu, who almost made as little sound as him. It was unusual for a hunter to be quiet. But, Kaname had to remind himself, Kiryu was also a vampire. Even though he chose not to admit it.

When they reach the top of the stair case Zero wairly pulle out his gun. Just in case. He looked at Kuran who shook his head. And Zero, not about to put his life in a purebloods hands. Stuck his arm out the door.

And got a dagger stabbed straight through it.

"Fuck!" Zero said, stumbling backwards. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the purebloods eyes widen in surprise. Either Kuran really didn't know anyone was there, or, he was a really good actor. Zero was leaning more towards the latter.

Kaname grabbed the hunter roughly by the shoulder and pulled him backwards so he was hidden partly behind Kaname. He spun to face the threat...And saw no one. He couldn't even sense a presence. Kaname bared his fangs in intense frustration. A rare show of emotion for the pureblood. But at that moment he didn't really care, he was more focused on the fact that there was someone in the hallway trying to shoot them and he could not do a thing about it.

Suddenly there was a blur to his right, Kaname sent out his mind in a fierce mental blow, hoping to at least injure this odd creature. His wish was granted. Just not in the way he expected...

The thing exploded.

Blood went flying everywhere. It splatered on the windows, walls. And it covered Kaname and Zero. Kaname stood there in a stunned silence for a moment. But it seemed that the hunter wasn't to shocked or horrified to speak. And of course he blamed it on the pureblood.

"What the hell did you do?" The ex-human exclaimed in horror. He had never seen so much blood. He spun around in a full circle taking in the sene with one look, his horror only growing. Ther wasn't even a body.

"I-I'm not-" The pureblood started to say, before pain sliced through his head. Quickly traveling down his body. He tried not to react but the agonizing pain was to much even for him. He gasped and doubled over. It felt like every cell in his body was exploding.

Zero lunged forward and caught Kuran as he started to fall. The pureblood was as white as snow, he looked only color on his skin was the blood. Zero put his fingers to his pulse, Kuran's heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a minute.

It was clear the pureblood was unconcious. So Zero picked him up in his arms, bridel style, and carried him back to the hunters room.

Zero grunted softly as he put the pureblood down on the bed, what in the world could be causing this? Zero shook his head, then looked down at himself, he was covered in blood as was Kuran. They looked like they had just commited murder.

Zero swore under his breath as he picked the pureblood up again, this time heading towards the washroom. Intent on getting them clean before anyone noticed the blood.

Zero dumped Kuran into the bath tub, then hesitated. Did he really want to strip the pureblood? No. But he didn't see any other choice.

Zero leaned down, cursing under his breath the whole time, and as quickly as possibly, stripped Kuran of his shirt. Zero growled when the buttons wouldn't cooperate with his slightly trembling fingers. He scowled and sat back, glaring at the unconcious pureblood. After a few moment he shrugged, to hell with it, the pureblood was rich wasn't he? He could always buy another shirt.

Zero put both hands on either side of the collor of Kuran's shhirt and pulled. The material ripped with no problem. Zero bunched up the t-shirt, trying not to notice how good the pureblood looked shirtless-

Wait, what the hell was he thinking? This was Kaname Kuran for gods sake! As quickly as possible Zero stripped Kaname of the rest of his clothing, leaving the boxers on. The hunter turned on the water and filled the tub. He stood up straight and looked down, the blood was coming off. Good, that ment he didn't have to wash the stupid pureblood.

Zero grabbed the towel and a bath robe and trew them close to the tub, so if or when he woke Kuran up the pureblood would have something to get into.

Zero stomped back into the main living area. What the hell was he going to do now?

That was his last thought when sudden pain sliced through his head and he collapsed on the hard floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took me a while to update huh? Sorry, school just started so I haven't had time. BTW, please in your review could you tell me which story I should update next? Also, I was thinking about turning this story into a rated M. What do you think? Any guesses as to why They both collapsed?<strong>

_**Thanks for reviewing: **_

_**blackroseBleeding13 **_

_**Akane Rosery **_

_**TheSneakyHobo **_

_**DarkCarolineRiddle **_

_**ben4kevin **_

**Thanks for reading, the alerts, reviews, and favs!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight now and never gunna!_

* * *

><p>Kaname blinked his bleary eyes open. He as he looked around himself. He seemed to be in a bath tub? How in the world had he managed to get in there? The last thing he remembered ways agony, then blessed unconcsiousness.<p>

He slowly got up, afaid the pain would suddenly return. But thankfully nothing happened. He frowned, he must had been out for quite some time. The sun was setting when he looked out the window. Bathing the city in a pleasent glow.

Kaname looked down at himself, just now noticing that he was in nothing but his boxers which were soaked and clung uncomfortably to his body. He bent down and quickly stripped them of, throwing them into the coner of the bath room. He then grabbed the robe that seemed to have been carelessly thrown beside the tube. He quickly shrugged into it and reach for the door handle.

He was unperpared for the heart- stopping sence that awaited him.

Zero was lying on the ground in obvious agony as he gasped and struggled for breath, little weak pained whimpers escaping his pale parted lips. The hunter's clothes where messed up, so it was clear the hunter had been whithering in pain, but seemed to no long have the strength to do even that.

Kaname's breath froze in his lungs, his heart seemed to stop beating. He didn't know why his reaction was so strong, and at that moment he didn't truely care. He was more concered about the nearly dead hunter on the floor.

In a blur he was Zero's side. "Zero!" He asked urgently, hoping by using the perfects first name he could catch his attention. THe hunter didn't even react, Kaname mentalty smaked himself, if Zero was in so much pain that he could even move why would he notice if Kaname used his first name? Kaname rolled Zero onto his back, trying to get a better look at him.

That seemed to make it worse, if that was possible. THe perfect started to weakly coughing and wheeze for breath. Blood dripped out of his mouth.

Quicker than humanly possible Kaname had Zero in a sittting position, and ignoring the blood on the hunters clothes, proped him against his chest.

The coughing slowly eased as Zero slumped back against Kaname's chest. All of the ex-humans energy seemed focused on breathing, which seemed to be getting harder every minute.

Kaname brought his wrist to his mouth and sunk his fangs into it as deep as they could go. He then pressed his wrist hard to the hunter's mouth, praying to whatever gods would listen that the perfect still had enough stregth to drink.

His prayer wasn't answered.

Zero seemed as if he was trying to drink as his throat convulsed as he tried to drink. But it seemed his body wouldn't listen to him and refused to drink. Probably to weak to.

Kaname swore and brought his wrist back to his mouth, and re-sinking his fangs into his wrist sucked some of his own blood into his mouth. He didn't swollow though, he just sucked until his mouth was full of blood, so much that blood was leaking out of the coners of his mouth.

He then tilted Zero's head back and pressed his lips to the hunters.

Ignoring the little voice in his head screaming at him that this was wrong, he used his tongue to part the hunters lips. As soon as Zero's lips were open he opened his mouth wider so the blood could drip from his mouth into Zero's.

Kaname sighed in relief as the ex-human started to swallow. Kaname moved slightly embaressed at how good it felt to have the hunters lips against his own. Kaname quickly cut off that thought as Zero started to whimper again, still in pain. And it seemed his whimpers where getting more and more pain each second.

It was then that Kaname noticed as dull pain against his chest. He pulled back from Zero and looked down at himself, where the blood touch him, the skin turned a bright red. Kaname looked at Zero in horror, the hunter was covered in the blood from head to foot. And the pure blood didn't seemed to help.

Kaname with inhuman speed, picked Zero up and ran to the bathroom. Kaname bent down and set Zero in the pink water, he frowned when nothing happened.

He reached for the plug and pulled it out, at the same time he reached for the shower head, and turned it on full blast. He spayed Zero from head to foot, getting rid of the odd blood.

Kaname rocked back on his heels when he was finished. The blood was gone, but Zero's condition wasn't improving at all. The hunter wasn't even making a sound now. He just layed there gasping for breath.

There was only one thing that Kaname could do. He had to tie Zero's life with his. And the only way to do that was to create a blood bond.

Kaname leaned over the dying ex-human and licked his necked a few times in order to numb the area.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said a second before his fangs pierced Zero's flesh.

**-Zero-**

Zero was floating in a sea of agony.

Ha, he thought to himself, that was the most poetic thing he's ever thought. His thoughts were soon interupted by another wave of pain, this one was worse than the last, which was saying was even worse than the bloodlust.

Zero was barely aware of his body, all of his energy was focused on some how staying alive, which was becoming more of a challenge each second.

He distantly heard his name being called. The voice sounded fimiliar, but his agony filled mind couldn't figure out who it belonged to.

Suddenly the pain got one thousand times worse, it was so bad he couldn't breathe. The pain was agonizing. It felt like millions of anti-vampire knives were being stabbed into him over and over again. He felt like screaming but lacked the stregth to do so.

Zero felt his body being moved and the pain slowly reduced and breathing got easier again. But it left Zero without any stregth at all. His body had gone into survivail mode against his will. All he wanted to do was die, surely death wouldn't hurt this bad.

He felt something trickle down his throat. He didn't know what it was and didn't want to drink it, even though it tasted wonderful. His body reconized it as somehting that could save it and started to swallow it. But his body was to weak and couldn't manage.

After a few moments he felt the liquid stop coming. He felt relived, maybe now he cvould escape into death. Its not like anyone would miss him. Anyways he was a level D, so he would end up dying eventually.

He was lying there, waiting for death to take him when he felt something press against his lips and part them. Suddenly he felt more of the strange liquid get forced down his throat, faster this time. He mentally groaned, whoever or whatever was doing this wasn't going to let him escape that easily. Fuck, that was just his luck.

Once more the fluid stopped, but Zero knew it wasn't over. The fluid had made him more aware of his surroundings so he could tell he was now being carried. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have been embarrassed.

He felt himself being lowered and layed down on something hard and cold. Then something was being sprayed along his body and the pain slowly started to dull into a faint throb. It was then that he felt his heartbeat slowing and his body going numb.

So this is death, he thought. It wasn't that bad.

"I'm sorry," He heard a voice whisper before something sharp pairced his neck. Fear quickly replaced the pain, he was lying there helpless and he was at the mercy of whoever was doing this.

He layed there, feeling his blood being slowly sucked out of his body, he was to numb to tell whether or not it hurt. And at that point he didn't really care. He couldn't even feel his body, he knew he was dying.

Wait! What was he doing? He couldn't die, what would happen to all those kidnapped teenagers. How dare he think about dying when there where kids out there who needed his help. He felt ashamed and discusted at himself. A true Kiryu never gives up!

But, with a sinking feeling he relized that he was to far gone, he was in deaths grasp and he had nothing to pull himself out of it...

Suddenly there was a sharp tug on his mind. Like someone or something was calling him back, and- and if he focused on that feeling he relized he became more aware of his body!

With all the stubborness he possesed his focused on that one sensation as it slowly dragged him back into his body. Back into life.

He slowly became aware of his body, arms legs torso, head. He struggled to open his eyes. It was a hard fight but he finaly managed to open them a crack. And what he saw, shocked him to the very core of his being.

Kaname Kuran, was in the tub with him, lying half on top of him. With Zero Kiryu's blood slowly leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, updated fast this time huh? The more reviews the faster I update kay? <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_Akane Rosery _

_bloody child _

_TheSneakyHobo _

_invisible wind _

_Miyuki1393 _

_blackroseBleeding13 _

_ben4kevin _

_There was also some random person who reviewed but didn't sign his or her review so, thanks random person! _

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Knight..._

* * *

><p>Zero lay there, frozen. For a few moments he couldn't even breathe, to shocked. Kaname Kuran, his love rival and natural born enemy was lying across his chest with his blood slowly dripping down his chin.<p>

Finally Zero regained his voice. "What the fuck!" Zero shouted, struggling to get out from under the pureblood. Which was harder than it seemed concidering they were in a tub.

Kaname pushed himself up and out of the tub so he could sit on the toliet. He watched the hunter scramble out of the tub, quicker than Kaname thought Zero could move. The ex-human spun around to glare at Kaname.

"What the hell were you doing! Bitting me when I was weak and unconscious! You bastard!" Zero snarled at him, looking around for his gun, or something to throw at the pureblood who was sitting calmly on the toliet.

"Actually-" Kaname started, but appearantly Zero wasn't finished with him yet.

"Don't even say anything, everything that comes out of a vampires mouth are-" Zero gasped when he was slammed back against the wall, he looked up and met a pair of agery red eyes. Kaname looked furious.

"Stop yelling at me. I bit you to save your life, you were dying and in order to save you I had to tie your life to mine," Kaname said as calmly as he could at that moment. It was hard to be this close to the hunter with the taste of Zero's blood still in his mouth.

Zero froze. "My life is tied to yours?" He asked in a weak disbilieving voice. Kaname frowned that was not the usual tone Kiryu took with him. He stared at the hunter, why did the hunter sound so defeated? Kaname found that he hated that tone of voice.

"Yes," He answerd slowly watching Zero's reaction. Expecting anger, fury, or at the very least a death glare. He didn't expect the reaction he got.

Zero slumped against the pureblood, his head hung low, tears burning his eyes. But he refused to let them fall, refused to give Kuran the satisfaction of seeing him break down. "You bastard," He whispered horsely. "Why couldn't you just let me die?"

Kaname froze. Why didn't he let Zero die? He would have had to kill the ex-human in a few years. And now he had tied his life to the hunters, if Kiryu dies then Kaname will either die with him of suffer through a half life and possibly go insane. Kaname stared in shock at the bowed head before him, and, for once in his life, had no idea what to say.

Zero lifted his head and glared at the pureblood, his earlier anger returning. "Well? What motive do you have this time?," Zero asked angerly. The pureblood had him pinned by the arms so Zero raised his right knee and slammed it into Kuran's gut as hard as he could. The stupid pureblood! Why would he think Zero wanted to live? What did he have to live for? Not Yuki, she was Kaname's. He had no good reason to go on living.

All of the breath rushed out of Kaname's lungs as Kiryu's knee hit him in the gut hard. He quickly took a step back from the hunter. Zero's eyes were glowing blood red, thats how he could tell Zero was truely pissed.

Kaname watched the hunter warily, one moment he was defeated and depressed the next angry. Kaname had to admit, he perferd the angry version to the sad one, it just didn't suit the silver haired was pure fire, angry, furious. While Kaname was ice cold, cruel, and deadly. Him and Kiryu were oppesites in every sense of the word. Perhaps thats why they never got weren't supposed to.

Zero swayed slightly. Shit, he was still weak from whatever the hell had happened to him. He caught the coffee table that was sitting behind him for support. His gaze shot to Kaname but the pureblood didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. Zero felt relieved, you never show a predator weakness. And vampire's were the most deadly of them all.

Zero gritted his teeth as an other dizzy spell over took him, he had to get out of there before he collapsed from exhaustion.

He spun around and strode towards the door. He reached for the candle and almost ran into the hallway.

"Kiryu," Kaname's voice halted him. Zero slowly turned around.

Kaname inhaled. "The reason I saved you was because, belive it or not. I couldn't imagine you not in my life. You sarcasm, your the only one you would dare insult me. It is-," He paused searching for a word. "-refreashing. And if you were to die, the world would lose a great hunter." Kaname shut the door.

Zero stood there, shocked. Was the pureblood lying? But if he was, what was his motive?

Zero shook his head, he was to fucking tired to deal with the purebloods shit. He spun around and strode into his room, where he collapsed on the bed.

-Kaname-

Why had he said that to the hunter? It was all true, but why in the world would he tell the hunter that? Distracted he almost didn't notice the broken window. Kaname frowned, he hadn't done that. Had the window been like that when they got here? It must have been, there was no other explanation for it.

Kaname shook his head sadly, its not like the hunter would believe him anyways. So why was he worried?

Kaname wandered over to the bed where he froze. When he had looked out into the hallway there was no blood. Kaname blurred to the door and slammed in open,startling a couple that had been walking by. He looked around, there wasn't a trace of blood. Where had it all gone?

Kaname shook his head as he wanedered back into his room, what in the world was going on here? Whatever he and Kiryu were dealing with, it wasn't human or vampire, that was a fact. Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. How could a simple mission turn into a life or death crisis?

Kaname reached up and rubbed his head. He could feel Kiryu's confusion and anger through the bond. He sighed, he had better go explain things better.

Kaname reached for his suit case pulling out clothes. He shrugged into his dark brown shirt as he headed out the door. If Kiryu was tired enough he probably forgot to lock his door. If not...Well, Kaname had other ways of getting in.

Kaname reached for the door handle, it turned easily in his hand. He frowned, how tired was Zero? He shook his head, why should he care?

As soon as he opened the door he was able to tell the hunter was in a deep sleep because he didn't even stir when Kaname walked in.

Kaname walked over to the bed where Zero had clearly collasped. The perfect hadn't even bother to take his shoes off.

Kaname felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught his first glimpse of Zero.

The hunter was sprawled out on the bed his silver hair fanning around his face. The perfect looked like and angel laying there in a peaceful sleep. He didn't look anything like the bitter perfect he was known as. The perfect looked, he looked beautiful for lack of a better word. He seemed to glow in the moons light. Kaname could hardly believe that Zero was just an ex-human at that point. He looked so other worldly.

Against his will Kaname felt his eyes being drawn to the hunters lips. Slightly parted as the hunter breath rushed past them.

As if in a dream Kaname felt himself leaning down and pressing his lips to the hunters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire and Ice <strong>_

_**Two opposite Forces **_

_**Forever at battle **_

_**Both forever alone **_

_**But when and enemy is shared **_

_**Will they ban together**_

_**To save all they hold dear **_

**_To find love in the process _**

**_And never be alone _**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was a poem by me about Zero and Kaname. Hope it didn't suck to bad. <strong>

**Ehem, I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS YAAAAYYY! XD XD XD **

**Thanks**** so much for reviewing: **

_Night13 _

_Sonzai Taz _

_DemonVampireGoddess _

_blackroseBleeding13 _

_bloody child _

_invisible wind _

_Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai _

_Miyuki1393 _

_Kuro Yoshi _

_TheSneakyHobo _

_jelloisawesome263622 _

_Rose202 _

_PeachyQ73 _

_ben4kevin _

__kanze4ever__

**Bye the Way,**_ kanze4ever_** asked if I did fanart, I do but I don't put any of it on the internet. If anyone wants to draw fanart of anything that happens in my story, I think it would be great but I would like you to PM me first. So I can see it. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight..._

* * *

><p>Kaname's eyes fluttered shut as his lips came lightly in contact with the sleeping hunters. He had never dreamed the hunters lips could be so soft and sweet. Giving softly under his lips. Kaname sighed softly in contentment.<p>

Kaname quickly jerked back when he felt Zero stir. The silver haired boy turned onto his side, his angelic face now hidden from the frozen pureblood. The blankets where now tangled around Zero's legs.

Kaname sighed in relief when the hunter didn't wake up, he couldn't imagine a excuse as to why he was in Zero's room. Kaname shook is head in confusion as he blinked his eyes a few times, trying to ground himself.

"What the hell..." Zero mumbled sleepily as he looked up and saw Kaname, still partly bent over his bed. Zero frowned, why was the purebloods face so flushed?

Kaname's gaze snapped to Zero as soon as he heard the hunter speak. Oh no. What excuse did he have to be in the sleeping hunters room? Kaname inhaled a deep calming breath. Zero had no idea what you did, he told himself firmly. Just come up with some reason as to why you in his room.

"Hello Kiryu-kun," Kaname said calmly. Zero scowled, more awake now.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Zero snapped sitting up quickly and grabbing his gun. Kuran had better have a good excuse as to why he was in Zero's room. Or else he wouldn't have a problem with putting a bullet through Kuran's head. Or heart, it didn't really matter.

Kaname gaze flickered to the gun in the silver haired hunters hand. "If you shoot and kill me Kiryu, you will die also. Remember?" Kaname raised and eyebrow. Had the perfect always been so forgetful after waking up?

"Fuck you," Was Zero's only response as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Kaname frowned as he watched the perfect rub his hand, his blood should have healed all of his injuries by now.

"You never answered my question,"Zero snapped. "Why the hell are you in my room?" Zero spun around to face the expressionless pureblood. He scowled when he got no response. "Hey, Kuran answer me!" Zero ordered. He scowled when he got no response. He turned and stalked into the bathroom,grabbing a towel and throwing it at the purebloods face.

Kaname blinked in surprise as he felt the towel hit him square in the face. He blinked a couple of times in order to focus on the situation. The hunter was scowling at him. Kaname sighed, ah yes. Why was he in Kiryu's room?

"Well I came to check on you. Your life is tied to mine after all," Kaname said calmly. He frowned when he saw the scowl on the hunters face deepen.

"I want the truth," Zero said firmly. He didn't know how he knew that Kaname was lying, all he knew was that he was. And he deserved some truth didn't he? The freaking pureblood was in his room after all. And Zero wasn't going to let him go with out an explanation.

"It doesn't matter," Kaname said calmly as he glided towards the door, carefully keeping his expression hidden. Apparently the ex-human was a good face reader. And the last thing that Kaname needed right now was the hunter mad at him.

Kaname inhaled sharply when he found his back pressed against the wall and a very angry hunter pressed against his front. Kaname stiffened, the hunters body was pressed quite tightly against his...Kaname mentally shook his head. He _defiantly _didn't want the hunter to find out about his little..._Problem._

"What is going on," Zero said, purposely invading Kaname's personal space. Hoping the pureblood would be uncomfortable enough that he would hurry up and tell Zero just what he was doing to he could go away.

_Uncomfortable _was one way to describe Kaname's situation. Kaname inhaled sharply as Zero's body moved against his. He could tell the hunter wasn't effected, but Kaname sure was. Kaname calmly met Zero's gaze. "Nothing, I was merely coming here to check on you, the blood of that..._thing_ seems to affect you more," Kaname said slowly. He actually forgot what he had originally come in here to do. And at that moment Kaname didn't care, he just wanted to get away from Zero before things got... _Interesting. _

"If you would please excused me, _Zero_, I would like to get back to my room." Kaname smirked. "Unless of course you would like me to stay..."

Zero snarled, his face flaming up,and shoved Kaname towards the door. The pureblood smiled to himself, the hunters reaction was so...amusing. Kaname found himself longing for the red that stain Zero's cheeks.

"What the-?" Zero sputtered as he found himself on the bed, pinned by Kaname. Zero glared up at the pureblood. Pure murdered in his eyes. His scowl deepened when he felt his face get even more heated. Why the hell did he bush so easily?

Kaname leaned in close, his lips brushing the ex-humans sensitive neck. He grinned when he felt the body under him shudder. "I hope you sleep well, Zero." Kaname smiled as he pushed himself up onto his arms so he was no longer lying directly on top of Kiryu.

Zero glared, did the pureblood think that he was going to let him get away with that? If so, the pureblood was in for a _big_ surprise.

Kaname inhaled sharply as he was rolled over onto his back with Zero on top on him. Never in his life had he ever thought that he would be in this...position. Especially with Kiryu, his love rival and natural born enemy. This was unbelievable, if his parents could see him now...

Zero could see the shock in the purebloods gaze as it met his own. He grinned, his fangs slightly extended from being so close to Kaname. "Whats the matter Kuran? Don't like it when the positions are reversed?" He breathed in the intoxicating sent of Kaname as he straddled his hips. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head screaming at him to stop, that this was insane and defiantly not safe. He was straddling a pureblood for gods sake! What was he thinking?

He wasn't thinking, of course. Kaname had really pushed his limits. Zero was tired and therefor did not have the restraint in order to resist the sirens call of Kaname's blood. Kaname met the dark eyes above his own. He blinked and gasped in pain and pleasure as he felt Zero's fangs sink into his neck. He hisses in pleasure as the ex-humans fangs go in punishingly deep. He could feel his own blood trickle down his chest.

Zero groaned into Kaname's neck as the pureblood's blood flows swiftly down his throat. He pushes his fangs in deeper, then pulls them out only to bite down again, slightly higher than the first time. He grinned against Kaname's throat when he felt the pureblood shiver. He felt the body under his squirm. He wondered briefly if it was from pain, but that thought was forgotten as soon as he swalloed the next mouth full of Kaname's blood.

Kaname sighed in regret. Yes regret, he truly did not want the hunter to stop. But he was beginning to get slightly light headed. Also there was another, problem that he wanted to take care of before the hunter noticed. "Kiryu..." He warned lifting one hand to Zero's head and lightly pushed on it. A single to pull back.

Zero pulled back. He sat up and rolled of Kaname's chest, wiping one shaking hand across his mouth, trying to ride himself of the taste of Kaname's blood. What the hell had he been _thinking_? Ugh, he was never going to live this one down..

Kaname turned towards the hunter. Watching in fascination as a single bead of blood dripped down the hunters chin. Almost without thinking, he leaned forwards and licked the blood from Zero's chind. Tracing it back to his mouth.

Zero froze staring wide eyed at Kaname. Wha- had the pureblood just...Just _kissed_ him!

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* I love blood bonds! Their such a good excuse to make vampires kiss! It looks like Zero's and Kaname's is extremely intense. Now, who excited for the next chapter?<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_ben4kevin _

_TheSneakyHobo _

_Sonzai Taz _

_Miyuki1393 _

_GoddessWarrior _

_XxXxdisappearingactxXxX _

_blackroseBleeding13 _

_NamieLuvsAllFanfics _

**Review if you want me to update! :D Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Knight..._

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Zero snapped, shoving hard against Kaname's chest. He could feel his cheeks flame from embarrassment. He rolled off the bed and away from the pureblood . He grabbed the bloody rose and pointed it at Kaname's head, he didn't really care that if Kaname dies he dies. His hunter reflexes had taken over.<p>

Zero couldn't believe that the pureblood had just kissed him!Zero knew kissing in the vampire world probably wasn't that big of a deal, but he didn't care! The pureblood had just stolen his first kiss! He felt his cheeks flame even more when that thought passed through his mind.

Kaname inhaled slowly. Kissing in the vampire society was not a huge thing considering the other things vampires did. But Kaname was perfectly aware of how important it was to humans. And very important to the prefect if his reaction was anything to go by.

"I apologize, I should have explain our situation a little more clearly," Kaname said calmly. Trying to soothe the ex-humans temper, if only slightly. But all Zero did was glare at him, clearly waiting for him to explain. Kaname took another deep breath. "When to vampires create a blood bond, it id usually between two lovers. It intensifies over time...as do the, urges. Once a blood bond it is impossible to destroy or deny. The pull between the vampire's is too strong. If the bond mates our to far apart or haven't drake each others blood in a long period of time they will feel depressed and will constantly long for one an-others company. Regardless of there feeling for each other before the bond." Kaname watched the prefects reaction carefully, Zero had fallen completely quiet.

Zero was struggling to keep up with everything that the pureblood had just told him. Lovers...Blood...Urges...Wait what! Zero felt his face go pale, lovers? Had Kaname really said lovers? And that you could never break a bond...Zero felt his eyes widen in horror. If Kaname's life was really tied to his own, that meant when Zero died so would the pureblood. And he had at the most, a year. And purebloods lived for centuries! What the hell was Kaname thinking when he created the bond? Him and Zero weren't even friends! They couldn't even tolerate each others presence!

Kaname watched as everything he had said registered in his brain. He frowned in confusion when he saw the hunter star at him in horror, most vampires would be thrilled to be tied to him. Their life's would be lengthened. Not to mention they would get his blood.

"Wha-Why would you tie your life to_ mine_? I don't even like you!" Zero exclaimed angrily.

Kaname glared. "I believe I already told you. I could not imagine a world without your sarcasm," Kaname said flatly. He did not like admitting that he needed someone, but maybe that would be what it take to get Zero to realize that being tied to him wasn't so bad after all. Also, he had a pang go through his chest when Zero said he didn't like him. Kaname frowned, it was not a familiar sensation.

Zero brought his hand up to his temple and rubbed hard. He could feel a headache coming. What the hell was he supposed to say to that! I couldn't imagine a world without your arrogant ass in it? No way, that would sound stupid. Zero sighed in frustration.

"Look, I appreciate you saving my life. But, you said 'drink each others blood' and I'm never going to let you go near my blood ever ..." Zero trailed off running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Kaname nodded to himself. It made sense that, that was worrying the hunter. With Zero's past and all, Kaname found himself trying to quickly reassure him. "I won't have to drink your blood. Only one of the pair has to drink the others blood. Therefor there is no reason for you to worry."

Zero sighed in relief when Kaname said that, but couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Did Kaname really care whether or not he got to drink Zero's blood. No, of course not, he was only a level D so his blood wouldn't be very good compared to the nobles.

"Okay, whatever," Zero mumbled. "Why don't you go get ready so that we can go investigate the other hot spots," Zero suggested, trying to act a little normal.

Kaname nodded, in all the excitement he had almost forgotten why they were here. "Of course, I will return shortly," Kaname said wandering out the door.

Zero sighed in relief, glad to have time to himself if only for a few minutes. He wandered over to the bed and sat down, resting his head in his hands. What the hell was he going to tell Yuki?

Kaname sighed as he sat down in the chair beside his bed. He just relaxed for a moment, trying to sort out all the odd feelings going through his head at the moment. He knew being tied to the hunter would change his feelings towards Zero. But he couldn't figure out what this strong feeling was, its like what he felt every time he used to look at Yuki... He frowned and sat up straight, every time he thought about Yuki he would get a warm feeling in his chest. But now... Kaname felt his face go pale, he had finally manage to figure out what the strange emotion was.

_The blood bond made him, Kaname Kuran, fall in love with Vampire Hunter Zero Kiryu. _

Zero frowned and rubbed his neck where Kaname had bitten him. Was something wrong? Nah, it was probably nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapters so short. I just couldn't resist leaving it on a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy. (The next chapter will defiantly be longer.) :D Hope this story isn't moving to fast...<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_** ben4kevin **_

_**NamieLuvsAllFanfics **_

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai **_

_**invisible wind **_

_**White Wolf 64 KEG **_

_**TheSneakyHobo **_

_**Akane Rosery **_

_**Sonzai Taz **_

_**Jiggary **_

**PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight...:(_

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Zero whispered to Kaname as they crouched atop a building. They were currently looking around the city for any sighs for the vampires. No such luck yet. The only ones they saw where level C's and definatly not involved in anything.<p>

Kaname just shook his head in response to the hunters question, his brown hair flying around his face. He had been avoiding Zero all night, he couldn't bear to be near the hunter after realizing his feelings. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to control himself around the hunter and would blurt out his feelings. Hopefully Zero hadn't noticed anything strange. Kaname peeked out of the corner of his eyes at the prefect. Kaname felt his breath catch softly in his throat, the moonlight turned Zero's hair a beautiful shinning silver, the prefects deep eyes sparkled. Kaname quickly shook his head, he needed to get control of himself. And fast.

Zero frowned, something was defenatly upsetting the pureblood, but clearly Kaname was to stubborn to talk about it. Zero would listen, he might not care, but he'd listen. Zero sighed in frustration and turned to looked back over the city. It was beautiful, the light shinng, stars twinkling, and it was peacefully silent. He inhaled deeply of the night air wrapping his arms around himself and shivering as a breeze blew past them. He breathed into his hands hoping to warm them. They had been sitting in the same spot for hours, hoping to find some clue as to where this slave trade was going on. So far, nothing.

"Cold?" Kaname asked, looking over at the shivering hunter. Zero grunted and shook his head, Kaname sighed, the hunter could be so stubborn sometimes. Zero hadn't even brought a coat with him, claiming that he would be fine. All he was wearing was a long sleeved t-shirt that clearly wouldn't keep him warm on even the warmest nights.

Kaname sighed and shrugged out of his black coat, and threw it at Zero hitting the distracted hunter in the face. "Hey!" Zero exclaimed, pulling the thick coat off of his face and glaring at the calm looking pureblood."What the hell was that for?" He asked, about to throw it back.

Kaname held up a calming hand. "You looked cold and you will be no help to anyone if you freeze to death," Kaname said calmly, turning back to the city.

"What about you?" Zero snapped, glaring at the pureblood.

Kaname shrugged,"I can survive colder temperaters naked," Kaname said calmly watching the hunter out of the corner of his eye.

"So, what makes you think I want to wear you fucking coat?" Zero scowled. What did he look like, some girl who he would give his coat to?

Kaname sighed,"You are wearing a white shirt, even human would be able to spot you."

Zero scowled and turned his glare to the coat in question. The stupid pureblood was right damn him, what the hell had Zero been thinking wearing a white shirt? With a final huff, Zero shrugged into the coat and buttoned it up.

Zero unconsciously inhaled the pureblood's intoxicating scent. He shot a quick look at the pureblood who seemed to be ignoring him and muttered a quick thanks. Kaname just tilted his head towards Zero and nodded. Kaname would never admit how pleased he was seeing Zero in his coat.

A loud shattering shoud jerked them both out of their inter thoughts. Their heads snapped down as they leaned over the top of the building. Zero groaned in frustration when he realized that it had been just a cat. He scowled and leaned back against the wall of the building, watching Kaname's back. It was weird, he noticed, how well the pureblood seemed to blend into the night. The shadows covered him perfectly. Zero scowled, he had been paying way too much attention to the pureblood lately.

Kaname sighed softly, even his patience was getting thin. They had been everywhere in the city and had found nothing, Kaname was starting to get frustrated, and being so agonizingly close to the prefect defenitly wasn't helping his mood. He rocked back on his heels and tiltled his head back to look at the sky. The sun was just starting to rise. Kaname sighed again, this time and relief, and turned to Zero.

"I believe we should leave now, the sun is rising," Kaname said casualy. He saw intense frustration flash across Zero face. Kaname longed to comfort the hunter, Zero was prabaably more affected by this than anyone. He was forcefully turned into a vampire after all, so he knew the cruelty in which they were capable of.

Zero groaned and lurched ungracefullly to his feet, both of his legs had somehow fallen asleep. He stretched his arms up and over his head, hearing his knuckles crack. He reached for the pureblood's coat but Kaname held up one hand. "Don't give it back quite yet, the mornings still quite cold," Kaname said, it was the truth after all, it was in the middle of fall.

Zero nodded his thanks and stopped trying to take the coat off. He turned and headed to the ladder that was located at the side of the building. He went down first, mentaly cursing himself for not wearing gloves the whole way down.

Kaname hid his amused smile at Zero's antics. Kaname had warned Zero that it was cold. He dropped gracefully as only a vampire could, from the five foot drop that was at the end of the ladder. Then quickened his pace in order to catch up to the hunter. Who had hurried off in the direction of the hotel.

"Today was our last day," Zero said shortly.

Kaname nodded in regret, the Vampire Council and The Vampire Hunter Siocety had ordered them to return in the evening before, the conversation hadn't gone well...

_"What do you mean we have to come back tomorrow?" Zero had shouted in outrage as Kaname sat there silently._

_"Thats an order Kiryu," The Society's presedent had ordered. Zero face had fluched and angery red as he stalked out of the room, slaming the door behind him, causing the pictures on the walls to shake._

_Kaname, who had still been slightly distracted from discovering that he loved the stubborn hunter, didn't hear what the president said. He only snapped out of his thoghts when a horribly fimiliar voice came on the line._

_"Hello, Kaname," The voice drawled._

_"Ichijo," Was all Kaname said, redicuosly looking at the door and hoping that Zero would come back._

_"You must return," Ichijo said, a cruel note in his voice. Kaname swallowed hard._

_"Of course. I will be returning with Kiryu," Kaname said, relieved at how stable his voice sounded._

_"The Level E," Kaname could hear the sneer in Ichijo's voice. He felt fury rise in him. How dare he insult Zero! Kaname just manage to get control of himself before he said something._

_"Yes."_

_"I can't wait to see you Kaname..." Ichijo drawled before hanging up. Kaname had sat there silent and staring at the phone until Zero had come barging into the room. Knocking the pureblood out of his silent misery._

Kaname felt a small smile on his mouth at the thought, no matter what happened, Zero would always stay the same. No matter what...

"Do you not want to go back?" Kaname asked softly, he saw the hunter scowl, clearly he had touched a nerve.

Zero shrugged, sticking his hands deep into his pockets, why would the pureblood care? As soon as they got back to the school they would see Yuki, she would hug Kaname and Kaname would gaze at her like she was his world. Zero felt a strange sqeezing feeling in his chest at the thought. But this time it wasn't about Yuki...

They reached the hotel quickly, the limo was already there waiting for them, they had both packed there bags before they left. Kaname got in the limo after Zero. The prefect sat oppisite to him, arms crossed and stared out the window.

"Don't jump out of the car this time," Kaname said wryily. Kaname sighed when Zero didn't respond and looked out at his own window, watching the passing people and houses go by.

Suddenly his coat hit him in the face. He blinked in surprise and reached up and took it off his face,turneding slightly to see a glaring hunter.

"Tell anyone about that, and I'll shoot you. I don't care what it does to me Kaname," Zero said flatly turning to look out the window again, ignoring the pureblood.

Kaname rested his chin on his hand to cover his smile, Zero had called him by his first name.

**-Hours Later-**

"My son!" Chairman Cross yelled, lunging at Zero, who managed to back away just in time. Kaien went flying to the ground.

"I'm not your son!" Zero growled, glaring down at his idiot adopted father. Who knew an ex-hunter could be so damn stupid.

"Awwww," Kaien mumbled into the dirt. He knew that Zero wouldn't hug him, but he really had missed the moody hunter.

"Zero, Kaname!" Yuki said, cheerfully running into Kaname's arms. Kaname looked down at Yuki, he realized his still did love her, just not the same way as before. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Zero frowned when he looked over at the embracing pair. Where was the usual jelousy that always came when he saw Kaname and Yuki together? He shook his head, what had the freaking bond done to him? "Zero, are you alright?" Yuki asked seriously, pulling away from Kaname in order to stand in front of Zero to make sure he was OK. She carefully searched his eyes for any sigh of red bofore hugging him tightly. She had missed both Kaname and Zero so much! She briefly felt Zero's arms around her before he let go and pushed her gently away from him. She smiled up at him, glad he was alright.

"So, Kaname-sama, you have returned," Kaname froze at the sound of that damning voice. He turned and saw Takuma's grandfather Asato Ichijo approching. He inhaled deeply and put a fake smile on his face. Zero saw Zero watching him, god Kaname hoped Zero wouldn't leave him with Asato.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Kaname asked, glaring slightly. Inside he was trembling.

"I need to talk to you," Ichijo's gaze flickered to their onlookers. "Alone."

Kaname nodded, he needed to ask Asato for help anyways. "Of course, shall we?" Kaname asked, waving and arm towards the forest. Asato nodded and strode forwards, his head raised high. Kaname reluctantly followed him deeper and deeper into the forest.

"So, Kaname, you have something to ask me?" Asato asked, although it was more of a statement than and question. Kaname nodded once, briskly. "I need your assistance finding out who is controling this slave trade."

Ichijo smiled, well, well, well, he thought. I practially have the pureblood in the palm of my hands, I wonder how desperater he is for help. Ichijo observed Kaname silently for a moment before smiling."Of course I'll help, for a price," He smiled evilly at Kaname.

Inwardly Kaname winced he knew what Ichijo wanted, there was a faint hope inside of him so he had to ask,"And what might that be?"

Ichijo laughed, it was a cruel sound. "Why you know what I want Kaname, you blood."

Kaname felt his heart leap into his throat when Ichijo stepped closer. He kept his face expressionless thought, he did not what Ichijo to know what power he had over him. "I will think about it," Kaname said, acting distracted, as if he had already forgotten Asato was even there. He saw the noble stiffen slightly.

"Of course Kaname-sama," Ichijo bowed, before stalking off towards the school again, probably to go see Takuma.

Kaname stood there, what was he going to do? He truely needed help, and any other vampire would demand the same price, so what choice did he have?

"Kuran!" A voice called from behind him. Kaname inhaled a calming breath and turned to face the silver haired hunter who was now stalking towards him. He pulled out another fake smile. "Kiryu-kun, I thought you would be in bed by now."

Zero snorted, like he was going to bed when so many dark emotions were coming through the bond, and that blood sucking freak was here. "What did you and vampiree freak talk about?" Zero snapped, deciding not to answer Kaname's question. He frowned, why was the pureblood so pale?

Kaname felt the smile fade from his face. "Nothing," Kaname said flatly, he would refuse to tell Zero.

Zero glared at the pureblood for a moment before finally breaking the silence. "Tell me," Zero hesitated. ".._.Please_." Zero practically spat out, wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

Kaname blinked, had Zero just said please? Kaname slowly shook his head, but then stopped, what would Zero really do, chances are he would encourage Kaname to allow Ichijo to drink his blood. Kaname inhaled again and ridded all emtion from his voice. "Ichijo has offered to help us," Kaname said.

Zero scowled, if there was one thing he knew for certian it was that vampires always had a price. "What does he want in return?"

"My blood."

Zero froze as a million emtiom washed over him, fury, anger, hurt, hurt that Kaname would ever give anyone else his blood. And fury and anger because Kaname seemed to not care. "What, you didn't agree did you?" Zero asked, stalking forwards until he was one inch away from Kaname.

Kaname shrugged,"Not yet."

Zero bared his fangs and leaned in close until his face was inches away from Kanames. He didn't understand one emtion that was going through him, all he knew was that he wanted Kaname to stop talking like that. Now. Or at least for him to refuse! But the look in Kanames eyes said it all, he would not refuse. Above them the leaves suddenly exploded of the tree.

Kaname frowned, why was Zero reacting so violently? It made no sense. Perhaps he should try again. "I will allow him to-" Kaname was cut off when a pair of lips slammed against his and a pair of arms grabbed him and dragged him against Zero's body, Kaname gasped.

Why was he doing this, Zero thought as he pressed his lips to Kaname's. He felt like the pureblood was about to speak and pressed his lips harder to Kaname's losing himself in the sensations. Right now, he didn't care about anything, all that mattered was the kiss.

And that was what Yuki saw as she was walking around trying to find Zero and Kaname.

She saw them both in a tight embrace, clinging to each other as if their life depended on it. It was sweet, she thought. Two lovers embracing in the sunlight, multiple colored leaves falling softly around them. Zero's hair sparkling in the sun, Kaname's back was to the sun so he looked like he was surrounded by a halo.

Yuki smiled sadly and slowly back away. She did want them to get along, after all. So she supposed she got her wish. She turned around and headed towards the school, allowing the two boys time to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, now wouldn't that be a sweet sight? Kaname and Zero in each others arms, leaves falling softly around them? <strong>

**Anyways...I HAVE OVER 80 REVIEWS, You guys are the BEST! XD *Does a happy dance* Also, I asked someone to beta read this story for me, but...I didn't get an answer for ten minutes so I got impatient. _But_ I did read over my work and hopefully there isn't to may errors. I also published a new KanamexZero story called "Bloody Mess' so please read and review it! (Its rated M for later chapters, just thought I'd warn you)**

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**_BloodRoseNinja _**

**_NamieLuvsAllFanfics _**

**_invisible wind _**

**_Sonzai Taz _**

**_Uber Seme Chan _**

**_lili974WOLF _**

**_jelloisawesome263622 _**

**_Akane Rosery _**

**_White Wolf 64 KEG _**

**_ben4kevin _**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for the fav adds and alerts! **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:I do not own vampire knight..._

* * *

><p>Kaname gasped and parted his lips as he felt Zero's moving against his . He reached up and knotted one hand in Zero's hair and the other went around his shoulders so Kaname had something to cling to as his knees went weak. He moaned quietly against Zero's mouth.<p>

Shivers went down Zero's spine as he felt Kaname moan agaisnt his mouth. He started to pull away, but stopped and pressed back harder to Kaname, backing him up against a tree. Zero kissed Kaname harder, he didn't want to think about the academy, he didn't want to think about the stupid vampires or anything. Right now, against his better judgement, he just wanted to feel. Feel the usually cold and expressionless pureblood tremble against him, moan into his mouth, and cling to him like Zero was his life line.

Their toughes tangled and battled, Zero won and took possession of his mouth. Kaname sighed and pressed back agasint Zero, never wanting the moment to end, not wanting to pull away and have to pretend to be someone he wasn't. He felt tears come to his eyes, their was no way he could remain forever in the hunters arms like he so dearly wanted to, he felt protected, safe, a feeling he'd never once expreinced. But all good things must come to an end.

Zero pulled back, but rested his forehead against Kaname's when the pureblood moaned in protest. Zero wrapped both arms tightly around Kaname, pulling the pureblood against his chest. He felt Kaname wrap his arms round his wait and rest his chin on Zero's chest, the hunter sighed, what the hell were they going to do?

Kaname's breath came in gasps as it mingled with Zero's. Kaname inhaled deeply, the hunter smelled like lavender. Kaname kept his eyes open, unwilling to ruin this beautiful moment.

"Your not giving him your blood," Zero said breathlessly, but firmly. Kaname squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling the calming sent of Zero. He didn't want to think about Asato. Ever. He just wanted this one moment for himself. Was that too much to ask?

"I-I," Kaname inhaled and shook his head against Zero's chest. "It is the only was he will help us." He said at last, trying to pull away from Zero.

Zero's arms only tightened. "Your a pureblood, can't you just tell him too?" Zero asked, staring at Kaname's closed eye lids. Didn't the fucked up vampire world have some stupid law that said all level B vampire's and lower must obey purebloods?

Kaname slowly shook his head, his forehead rubbing against Zero's. "Its not like that," Kaname sighed and finally opened his eyes, he had shown too much weakness. Purebloods were never supposed to show weakness. Weakness ment death.

Zero finally pulled back, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Just when he thought he understood the vampire's rules, they went and messed it even more back. Zero's gaze traveled to the pureblood, Zero felt a pang in his chest when Kaname met his eyes witha cold look of his own. Zero felt his temper rise. Dammit, if the pureblood didn't tell him anything how the hell was he supposed to help?

"Kiryu, I believe you should go report to the headmaster," Kaname said calmly. Zero winced, guess they were back to last names. Zero felt his gaze turn into a glare. He grabbed onto his anger, it was stupid of him to trust the pureblood anyways. Vampires were the masters of decite. It should surprise Zero that Kaname was acting this way...Yet it still hurt. And Zero felt even more angry because of that, why the hell should he feel hurt?

"Whatever, Kuran," Zero snapped as he turned his back and walked away, if the stupid pureblood didn't want his help then fine. Zero couldn't care less about what went on in the purebloods life. If the pureblood got them killed...Well Zero didn't care, he was going to die anyways.

Kaname watched Zero absently, or at least thats what he looked like on the outside. On the inside he was screaming for Zero to come back, to not leave him here. Kaname shook his head at himself in disgust, he would never ask Zero to get involved in...Kaname shook his head, no, he refused to think of that now. He had more pressing matters. Like the fact that there was a very dangerous vampire roaming the academy. Kaname spun around and headed off in the oppisite direction that the prefect had. Leaves crunched softly beneath his feet as he strode towards the Moon Dorms, his head head high and his back straight. No matter what Asato threw at him, Kaname would be ready.

Kaname strode gracefully up the Moon Dorm stairs, he could already sense Asato presense in the dorm. He inhaled the sweet air one last time before opening the doors. A snese of doom overtaking lifted his chin even higher and stalked into the dorm, he was afaid of nothing, nothing.

"Hello, Kaname-Samae," Takuma said with fake cheerfulness. Kaname nodded in his direction, his eyes stayed train in Asato who was sitting across from his grandson. Kaname inhaled softly and shut off his emotions.

"Kaname-Sama, may I speak with you alone?" Ichijo asked, there was no way he was going to let a chance to drink pureblood escapre him. Ichijo frowned when the pureblood didn't even flinch. Istead, Kaname met his gaze head on.

"No, you will leave, now," Kaname ordered as he turned and walked up the stairs. He knew ichijo wouldn't lihe the fact that he ignored him, but Kaname truely at that point, didn't care.

Ichijo felt his hands start to lengthen into claws and his fangs come out. How dare that stupid brat refuse him! Ichijo blinked, what was that smell?

"Grandfather, I really think you should leave now," Takuma said, interupting Ichijo from his thought. Asato nodded absently, his mind was now on ther things.

Asato wandered outside for a while, what had that sent been? And why had it been over Kaname-Sama? Asato sighed as he walked deeper into the woods, the woods brought back memories, deliously evil memories. He tiltled his head back and inhaled the fresh air, how was he going to get Kaname-sama's blood...

Asato's head shot up when he caught the same sent on the wind that he had caught ealier in the Moon Dorms. It smelt faintly of lavender...Asato smiled.

Using vampire speed he rain to the Sun boys Dorms, not even a leaf crackled beneath him. He smiled cruely, perhaps this person could be of some use.

He jumped into a tree and climbed up, following the sent that floated from one of the windows. He climbed the tree in bluring speed, reaching the top in seconds. What he saw inside made an evil smirk appear on his face.

Lying on the ground, still wet from a shower and eyes closed was the hunter that he had seen earlier. He smiled, the ex-human still smelt like Kaname-sama. Asato jumped lightly from the tree and through the window, sending sharp shards flying everwhere.

Zero frowned slightly when he felt a vampire outside his window, he was just opening his eyes when he had to snap them shut again in order to aviod getting them cut when glass suddenly went flying everywhere. A few shards nicked his skin, making small trails of blood run down his arm.

Zero rolled to his side, grabbing for his gun, but before he could reach it a foot stomped down on his arm, breaking the bone. Zero gritted his teeth a let out a little pained groan. Then glared at the tell imposing figure standing above him. Hands on hips, a sneer on his face was Asato Ichijo. Zero felt a shiver go down his spine at the cruel cold gaze directed at him.

"Hmmmm, what a pathetic ex-human," Ichijo purred. He was slightly impressed though, the boy hadn't even screamed when he bone the bone in his arm. Ichijo smiled, it would be fun making this stupid level D scream and beg for mercy. "So, tell me, D," The last word was a sneer. "Why does Kaname-sama have your sent all over him?" Ichijo slowly moved his foot, loving the feeling of the bone breaking under his foot. His smiled widened when the ex-human choked back a scream. He had been right, this was going to be fun.

Zero gitted his teeth even harder, unwilling to allow his bastard the satisfaction of making him scream. "Fuck you," Zero gasped as Ichijo moved his foot again.

Ichijo rolled his eyes,"All you ahve to do is convince Kaname to allow me to partake in his blood and," Ichijo smiled."Other...things."

Zero could tell his eyes were blood red now, he couldn't tell where the vampire ended and he began, all he knew was this bastard was trying to hurt Kaname, _his_ Kaname. Ichijo was still talking but Zero could hardly hear him over the pounding in his head.

"Enough!" Zero snarled, abover them the light broke and the bed lifted and slammed into Ichijo, pinning him to the wall and making the wall crack. Zero saw his eyes widen in surprise, then narrow in fury. But, Ichijo's fury was not even close to Zero's.

The hunter picked himself up off his feet, he could feel the bone move painfully inside his skin as he stalked towards Asato. But he hardly cared, all his attention was focused on the noble before him. "I will not!" Zero snarled, grabbing Ichijo's throat and sqeezing.

"And, if I ever, ever, see you again or any of you stupid little mimions YOU WILL _DIE_!" The last word was a snarled as shoved the bed aside and piuck Asato up by the neck and threw him out the window onto the hard cement below.

Zero stood there in the silence for a few moments, waiting to see if Asato would come back until the pain in his arm suddenly made itself known. Zero gasped clutching his arm. With a trembling arm he reached for his cell phone to call Kaname, but stopped. He could do thid on his own, he didn't need Kaname.

Kaname stirred slightly, a small frown creasing his brows. Was that- yes yes, that was defenitly Zero's pain coming through the bond. Kaname was up and runnign through the campus before he was even aware of it.

"Zero," Kaname whispered when he saw the prefect leaning agaist the counter in the bathroom and struggling to set his arm. Kaname felt horrible, how could he have left Zero unprotected?

Zero jumped when he felt the purebloods arms wrap around him, he struggled when he felt himself being turned around so that his head was nuzzled into Kaname throat. Unintentually he found himself inhaling the purebloods sweet sent.

"Stop being so stubborn."

Zero hesitated, but it was too much for him, knowing that all he had to do was bite and his pain would begone. He opened his mouth wider, allowing his fangs to grow to their full length. Then quickly ran his tougue over Kaname's thoat before sinking his fangs in. Zero distantly heard Kaname gasp. But didn't take to much notice, his mind was on the sweet bloood coursing quickly into his mouth and taking all his pain away. He sighed.

**-Meanwhile-**

Asato smiled as he rested back against the seat of his limo.

"Well, did you get his blood?" The other vampire noble on the phone snapped. Ichijo smiled even wider.

"No, I found something much, much better..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Mwahahahah! <strong>

**So...This story has over_ one hundred freaking reviews_ and even more hits! You guys (and girls) are so freaking awesome! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

****And anyone who thought that Zero and Kaname where going to be all lovey dovey...Have you ever read or watched vampire knight? Zero and Kaname couldn't get along to save their lives. So it only makes sense that their relationship would have serious ups and downs. :) But...there probably will be some lovey dovey stuff, you just have to wait a little longer! ****

****Also, I do not, have a beta reader, though someone named Angel offered in my other story Bloody Mess, but he/she wasn't signed in when they reviewed so I couldn't find them...which means I still don't have a beta reader. Please bare with me until I find one!****

**A special thanks to my reviewers : **

**_ben4kevin _**

**_Miyuki1393 _**

**_Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai _**

**_blackroseBleeding13 _**

**_GoddessWarrior _**

**_DemonVampireGoddess _**

**_Wicked Bloody Rose _**

**_Sonzai Taz _**

**_invisible wind _**

**_shi seiran _**

**_KyouyaxCloud _**

**_lili974WOLF _**

**_bloody child _**

**I hope you all continue to review, and read! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I really bored of always saying that I don't own Vampire Knight, we've all heard it before..._

* * *

><p>Zero sighed as he walked into chairman Cross's house. What the hell was he going to do about Kaname? He knew he couldn't abandon him, Zero couldn't stand that vunerable lost look he got in his eyes. But he couldn't be with the pureblood, Kaname loved Yuki.<p>

"Hi Zero!" Yuki smiled brightly. Zero sent her an odd look, what was she so happy about? Zero just shook his head, why should he care? He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

Yuki couldn't keep quiet any longer, yes she was sad that she wouldn't end up with Kaname, but Zero and Kaname made such a cute couple! And, of course, she was going to love bugging them about having a secret love! Oh, it sounded so sweet!

"Soooo," Yuki said swining her legs back and forth as she stared at her homework. "How long have you been with Kaname?"

Zero choked on his water, he spun around and spit the rest in the sink so he could take a deep breath. How long had Yuki known? She usually wasn't that obserbent!

Yuki giggled, wow she had great timing! Now, what question was she going to ask first...?

"Yuki-," Chairman Cross started to say when he saw Zero benrt over the kitchen sink. Father instincs took over as he rushed over to Zero and slapped his hand on the hunters forehead. "Zero kun, are you sick?" Croos paused examaining the squirming boys face a little more closely. "You look a little flushed, you should go rest."

Yuki giggled, then burst out laughing, she could't help it! Zero's face was as red as a tamato and he look so embarassed! Yuki was never going to get the sight out of her head, it was priceless.

Yuki gasped as the chair tipped over, she crashed very ungracefully onto her bottom...Just as Kaname walked in. She put both hands over her mouth and tried to muffle her laugter. But she could, small giggles still escaped.

The pureblood slowly took in the sene bofore him. A very embassesed and worried Chairman Cross. And a still giggling Yuki on the floor. He raised and eyebrow at Yuki, what in the world was going on? He had never seen Zero look so red.

"Kaname-sama, what a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you were coming over!" Chairman Cross said to the very baffled looking pureblood in the door way. Well, as baffled as Kaname was capable of looking.

"Mmmm? Oh, sorry I should have called ahead. But I'm really here to talk to Zero," Kaname said calmly. His gaze flickered over to the hunters, currently Zero was drying his shirt. Mmm, Kaname wondered how the prefect had got himself wet.

Zero's gaze shot to Kaname's, their eyes met briefly before Kaname turned back to Chairman Cross. Zero frowned, talk to him? What in the world could the pureblood possibly want? Zero rolled his eyes, he shouldn't even bother trying to figure the pureblood out.

Yuki smiled, she had caught Kaname and Zero shared glance. She felt a little pang of loss, that could have been her that Kaname snuck loving glances at. She mentaly shook her head, no, she was never ment to belong to Kaname. She wasn't what he needed, he needed someone will a strong will and was never afraid to speak what was on their mind- He neeeded Zero whether he realized it or not. If not, Yuki really hoped that he would realize it soon.

Zero tossed the towel onto the counter and followed Kaname out of the room and outside into the woods. He ran an agitated hand through his hair, how had Yuki found out? Would she tell Cross? Would she tell anyone?

Kaname turned around and faced the prefect. Kaname frowned slightly, why did Zero look so worried? Kaname shook his head, he could get distracted- He had more important matters to discuss. Hopefully Zero would listen.

"We cannot ignore the bond," Kaname said, taking a page from Zero's book and getting staight to the point and not bothering with all the pleasantries.

Zero turned and turned fully to face the pureblood. Where had that come from, Zero had never ignore the bond. He just didn't pay much attention to it. Okay, that was a lie, Zero always got and annoying urge to check on Kaname so he would lightly tough the pureblood thoughts. Not that Kaname knew. Or, at least the hunter didn't think he noticed.  
>Zero scowled,"I know! I wasn't ignoring it, it wouldn't let me!" Zero scowled deeped, he had no idea what to say.<p>

Kaname bit his lip, perhaps he should come back to this conversation later. "I know, I was just clarifing. Know, what caused Ichijo to go flying out the window?"

Zero frowned, he was hoping Kaname wouldn't ask...Because he didn't really know either. He was just filled with sudden rage and it burst forth. He could barely even remember those moments. It was all a distant blur.

Kaname saw Zero's confusion and sighed, clearly the ex-human had no idea either."Well, we could always ask Aid-" Kaname didn't even finish saying his loyal friends name before Zero cut in angerily.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting that blond bloodsucker near me!" Zero snarled. The last thing he wanted was for the annoying leech to find out that something was wrong with Zero. The hunter didn't trust him at all. That and Zero coundn't even tolorate Aido's company for more then a few seconds.

Kaname sighed. They were getting no where. He sighed, what in the world we're the two of them going to do? They couldn't continue like this, it would be horrible. Kaname sighed, which topic was more important...

Zero made the desision for him, he had no desire to listen to Kaname talk about Aido. "Why did you suddenly bring up the blood bond?" Zero asked, Kaname was hidding something, and Zero was determind to find out what it was.

Kaname winced, perhaps now wasn't the time to tell the hunter his feelings. It would only upset Zero.

Zero, who had caught the last few words frowned. "No, what upsets me is that your keeping something from me, if you arn't going to tell me then I'm leaving," Zero turned away, but a hand on his arm caught him. He turned back slowly and met a pair a paniced eyes.

"Well?" Zero asked impaciently.

"Your going to hate me," Kaname said slowly, sadly. He turned his gaze away from Zero's. How was he supposed to tell the hunter?

Zero scowled as he watched Kaname staring at the ground. "I don't see anything that interesting on the ground," Zero growled.

Kaname sighed and turned back to him, he let his hand fall from Zero's arm as he stood up straight and stared into Zero's eyes. If the prefect wanted to know, them who was Kaname to keep the secret from him?

_The one that would fall to pieces if he rejects you_, a unwanted thought fluttered through his mind before he blocked it out. Now was not the time to lose his nerve.

"Zero, I love you," Kaname said calmly, he watched the hunters eyes go wide and his jaw drop open. Before Zero could say anything, Kaname held up a hand.

"Before you blame it on the blood bond, know this- If the bond were to be broken tomorrow, I would still _never_ leave you side."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahhah, I love Cliffhangers, don't you? <strong>

**And here's something I would like to share, I was bragging so much to my friends that I have so many reviews and readers, They told me to shutup! **

**The reviews I got made me smile, they were fantastic! **

_**ben4kevin **_

_**Luninsij **_

_**blackroseBleeding13 **_

_**...thedeathwriter (hope you liked this chapter!) **_

_**shi setsuna **_

_**Akane Rosery **_

_**Kuro Yoshi **_

_**lili974WOLF **_

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai **_

_**WhootWhoot **_

_**XxXxdisappearingactxXxX **_

_**jelloisawesome263622 **_

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND PLEASE KEEP READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I will never own Vampire Knight_

* * *

><p>Zero felt his jaw drop open and his cheeks flame in embarrassment.<p>

I-It wasn't possible! The pureblood couldn't love him! They were both males, and he loved Yuki! He was made for Yuki, and her him! How could he love Zero?

'He couldn't' Zero decided with a glare. This was just some sick joke. Kaname could never love him, it wasn't possible. Zero squared his shoulders and stared at Kaname, if the pureblood thought he was going to fall for it, then he was in for a surprise.

"Enough," Zero snapped, he really didn't like being toyed with like some stupid pawn. He met Kaname's sad, but not surprised eyes.

"Zero, all that I said was true,but I don't know how I can convince you. I'm sorry," Kaname said quietly. Zero's reaction was unsurprising, yet Kaname felt a pang in his chest nonetheless. If only the hunter would trust him, he would never betray that precios Kaname knew that it was to much to ask, for now.

Zero scowled, he may look angry on the outside, but on the inside he was frantically trying to figure out why Kaname would say something like this. What did the pureblood have to gain, another loyal pet? Or...Damnit, Zero didn't know what the hell was going through the pureblood's freaking mind!

"Fu-," Zero started, but couldn't continue. The pain, in the eyes of the pureblood standing before him was very real. It snapped Zero back to reality. Why would Kaname say something like that, knowing that Zero wouldn't believe him. Was- was the pureblood telling the truth?

Kaname blinked in surprise when the hunter's expression changed from anger to confusion. Could the prefect actually be considering his words? Kaname felt a flare of hope quickly flash through him. If only the hunter would give his words a chance! 'Then- then what?' What could the pureblood possibly do to convice Zero? Kaname felt a brief flicker of panic before stubbornly shoving it to the back of his mind. He would worry about that later.

Zero scowled and stared at the ground, dammit, he was going soft! A week ago he wouldn't have hesitated to tell the pureblood where to shove now...Now he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Zero?" The pureblood's voice was soft. Zero gritted his teeth, dammit, what was he supposed to do? Hell, what is he supposed to say?

"I- hell Kaname, what do you expect me to say?" Zero groaned, running his hands through his messy locks.

Kaname shrugged, an unsure half-smile on his face. "I'm honestly not sure Zero, I'm so-," Kaname stopped when the hunter put up a hand to quiet him.

"Dammit Kaname, stop apologizing! Not everything is your falt!" Zero snapped impatiently. Kaname fell silent, watching the hunter.

Zero's gaze flickered up to see Kaname staring at him, and quickly turned his gaze away. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. What was he supposed to say? Zero looked around, desperate for anything to say, bitting viciously at his lips.

Kaname stared at Zero's lips as the hunter bit his lower lip and ran nervous hands through his already messy hair. Zero had no idea what a tempting picture he made at that moment, or at any moment.

"Look, Kaname, I don't have any friggin idea what to say. You just came out and said- well, you know what you said, so I hope like hell you don't expect me to know what to say," Zero met Kaname's eyes, hoping the pureblood would drop the matter, if only for a little while.

Kaname, shook his head, seeing the look clearly in the hunter's eyes. Zero looked slightly scared, Kaname felt a pang in his heart when he realized that Zero wasn't used to someone being nice to him and telling him that they loved him. He was in new territory. And it clearly scared the ex-human.

"I realize that you must be extremely uncomfortable, and I'm-," Kaname paused when Zero glared. "And I do not expect you to say anything, or, if you do not wish anything to change then it will not. I just wish for you to know how I feel. Do with that information whatever you want." 'Just please, please don't be to terribly harsh or cruel, I don't think I could handle it.' Kaname begged silently.

Zero scowled but looked away, that was the whole friggin problem. What was he going to do? "What about Yuki?" Zero frowned when his sister's name passed his lips so harshly.

Kaname sighed,"Ah, well, it is not possible for me to be with her now. It would just simply not work with my mind on another," Kaname met Zero's eyes. The hunter flushed and averted his gaze. It was clear that Kaname ment him.

"Well, you can't just leave Yuki like that, she loves you!" Zero snapped hoarsely.

Kaname smiled,"I think Yuki might be a little more understanding than that." And Kaname didn't doubt a word, Yuki was very kind hearted and couldn't hurt a fly.

"Still-," Zero started.

"Zero!" An annoyingly familliar voice called. Zero groaned aloud, the chairman had the absolute worst friggin timing.

Zero turned reluctantly, the chairman was running right at them, looking queit mad. If it was possible for Cross to get mad. Zero seriously doubted that he could.

"Zero-kun, I know you have to speak with Kaname-kun, and that you've been busy, but that is no excuse to neglect handing in your report to the hunter society!" Chairman Cross put his hands on his hips and glared slightly, his apron though, didn't help him.

Zero swore, he had forgotten about the report, dammit! He glanced back at Kaname, the pureblood was expressionless, but Zero could have sworn that he saw dissapointment flash briefly through his eyes before it was repressed.

"Kiryu!"

Zero scowled, and with a muttered curse, took off in the direction of his dorms, jacket blowing behind him as he ran.

"Is everything alright, Kaname?" Chairman asked. Kaname smiled and shook his head, the smile was fake, but the chairman couldn't tell, no one could.

Kaname wandered around the school grounds, thoughts and questions flying through his head. What did Ichijo want? When was he going to come back? How was Ichijo sent flying out the window? Although, no matter how serious the thoughts were, they always managed to stray back to Zero.

"Hello, Yuki," Kaname smiled. Yuki turned around quickly, almost tripping, and smiled back up at him.

"Hello, Kaname-sempai, is there something you need?" Yuki asked quickly.

"No," Kaname replied distractedly. There was something- no someone he needed, but Yuki couldn't get him.

They walked in silence together for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts, bearly paying attention to anything around them. Yuki suddenly broke the silence,"I saw you and Zero kissing!" She blurted, her cheeks flammed red.

Kaname nodded, not at all surprised. "And what are your feelings about this?"

Yuki smiled," I'm glad, he's exactly what you need."

Kaname sighed sadly, yes, the stubborn hunter was what Kaname needed, and wanted but..."He does not have the same feelings for me. And I accept that, and am happy that we can still continue to be friends, for lack of a better word."

Yuki stopped, and looked up at her pureblood crush, she could see the sadness in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Yuki reached up and pulled Kaname down so that they were face to face. She ignored his shocked expression at her bold action.

"You love him! You can't let him go, Zero doesn't know how to love, and I know you will be the one to teach him Kaname. Just don't give up on him. No matter what he says, he needs a reason to live and you can be that reason! You WILL be that reason," Yuki smiled as tears leaked out of her eyes. Yes, she wished Kaname was hers, but she knew, deep down, that he never would be. He needed someone stronger. And that someone was alone in his room right now.

"Go,Kaname, don't let him get away!" Yuki smiled at the now emotional looking pureblood and released his face.

Kaname gently cupped Yuki's face and brushed off the tears that were quietly drying there. Yes-he would always care about Yuki, but she wasn't the one that owned his heart, not anymore. Whether that was a good thing or bad he didn't care.

Yuki smiled softly when she suddenly found herself staring into empty space, where Kaname had stood just moments before. She tilted her head up and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. Yes she was sad, but she would get over it.

Meanwhile, Kaname was making his way to a certain hunter's dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to Luninsij for beta-reading this chapter! <strong>

**I hope everyone liked this chapter, I know it took me a long time to finish, sorry! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**ben4kevin **

**blackroseBleeding13 **

**fujoshii92 **

**Akane Rosery **

**TaeMint **

**Sonzai Taz **

**XxXxdisappearingactxXxX **

**lili974WOLF **

**NamieLuvsAllFanfics **

**BambiTheKitten97 **

**GoddessWarrior **

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND KEEP READING!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight_

* * *

><p>Zero scowled as he worked on the report. It asked the stupidest questions, when did this happen? Who was involved? They should know this already! Stupid report...<p>

He flung the folder against the wall and stood up, the force knockig the stool back where it clattered nosily to the floor. So much had happened, he sighed in anger and frustration as he flopped down on his bed. He stared at his ceiling, as a rather disturbing memory came back to him.

How did he beat Ichijo? He shouldn't have been able to, he was just a level D! There shouldn't have been anything he could have done, yet he still sent Ichijo flying out the window, but how? He wanted an answer and dammit, he wanted it now!

He shoved himself off the bed and, tossing one last hateful glare at the folder that was now on the ground, he reached for the door handle, swinging the door open with so much force that the door slammed against the wall with a loud bang.

Kaname blinked when he suddenly stood face to face with a rather angry looking prefect, his hand still raised in the air to knock. His hand slowly dropped to his side again as Zero's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, were you going somewhere?" Kaname asked, disappointment shotting through him. Guess he wasn't going to get to speak with Zero tonight. Kaname stepped aside, giving the hunter room to walk past and leave.

"Yeah, I was going to go find you," Zero frowned, what did Kaname want? He stepped to the side and allowed Kaname to enter.

The pureblood glanced around the room, there were very few personal belongings. A few books and weapons but that was it.

"Look, Ku-Ka-," Zero scowled, what the hell should he call the pureblood. He always called the pureblood Kuran, but it just didn't feel right now.

Kaname smiled softly,"You may call me Kaname, please."

Zero sighed,"Okay, Kaname, look, I want to know what the hell is going on with me. How was I able to beat Asato? It's not supposed to be possible for me to beat a noble, or even a level C for that matter! Yet, I somehow managed to pin him against the wall and send him flying out the window! Last time I checked, that wasn't normal!" Zero paused, panting as he stared at the pureblood."I want to know what's happening to me, and I want to know now."

Kaname sighed,"Well, I do not know, but if you really want to know, I can take you to Aido." Kaname didn't meet Zero's eyes, afraid he'd see the disappointment in them. Kaname should have delt with this matter first. Not his idiotic feelings.

"Or," Zero said, walking over to the dresser. "We could just call him." Zero pulled out his phone and waved it in the air. "And then you can tell me whatever the hell you came here to tell me."

Kaname nodded, then smiled slightly. "Perhaps we should use my phone, Aido isn't to...fond of you." Kaname smiled apologeticaly pulling out his phone and hit speed dial as he moved to sit beside Zero on the couch.

"Hello, Kaname-sama," Aido's voice floated over the phone.

"Hello Aido, may I ask you a question?" Kaname quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker so Zero would also be able to hear.

"Of course, Kaname-sama!" Zero could hear Aido pushing papers aside and sitting down. "What may I help you with?"

"Aido, what I tell you now must never be repeated to anyone, understood?" Kaname glanced at Zero, who rolled his eyes, clearly thinking that the situation wasn't that serious.

"Of course."

"Zero has been developing odd powers, he was even able to beat Asato in a fight. It seems to get worse every time he feeds from me.. We both wish to know what is happening to him." Kaname said as calmly as possible.

Aido paused, Kaname could practically see Aido bitting his lip in concentration. "Well, have you only been feeding him when he was injured?"

"Yes." Kaname glanced at Zero. The hunter shrugged.

"Well, a long, long time ago, there was an ex-human who was developing pureblood powers. The reason for this was that he too would only feed when he was badly injured. Because of that, his blood was slowly beeing replaced by the pure blood and consequently gave him simmilar powers to those of a pureblood. I think it's plausible that is what's most likely going on."

Zero leaned back. He couldn't believe it, he was turning more into a vampire! Zero shook his head, this was too much to take in, he had to change the subject. Fast. "Ask him about the freaky creatures we met in the city."

Kaname nodded,"Aido, have there been any reports of strange vampiric sightings?" Kaname glanced at Zero out of the courner of his eye...the boy seemed to be taking this all considerably well.

"I'm not sure, I'll look into it." Kaname could already hear Aido moving papers and the typing of a computer.

"Thank you," Kaname murmured.

"It's my pleasure."

Kaname hung up the phone and turned to Zero. "I-"

"Don't, just don't," Zero murmured, sounding years older than he was. "I don't want to hear any more of your friggin apologies."

Kaname nodded, even though the hunter couldn't see him. Zero's eyes were squeezed closed his face pale, paler than usual. Kaname frowned.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Kaname said gently.

Zero sighed, what the hell, no one else was offering, and he probably wouldn't have said yes. "Why do you care?"

Kaname smiled, but didn't answer. Zero knew the answer to that question.

He sighed and began to talk, his eyes still closed. "I'm already a friggin bloodsucker, and now Aido tells me I'm going to be a full bloodsucker? I'd rather die."

"No you don't!"

Zero's opened his eyes in surprise at the fierce response. Kaname looked furious.

Kaname grabbed both of Zero's shoulders and pulled him forwards until they were a mere inch apart. "You would not rather die! You still have years, perhaps centuries to live! You can't just give that up! And do you know how many people would miss you?"

Zero sighed, as he met the pureblood's fierce gaze. "Kaname, you, you would be the only one to miss me. And even then your grief would only last a few days."

"No," Kaname said quietly, calmer now. "Zero, if you were to die, I would follow."

Zero chuckled suddenly and rested his forhead agianst Kaname's. "Well, I guess we're a screwed up pair, aren't we?"

Kaname smiled softly in return, glad Zero was doing better. His heart soared slightly when he realized the meaning of the hunter's words. "Pair?"

Zero snorted,"I've kissed you, and drank your blood. You claim you love me, and right now you're hugging me. If we're not a pair, or couple, or whatever the hell you call it, I don't know what we are."

Kaname smiled, speechless. So he did the only thing that came to mind at that moment.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zero's.

Guess he didn't have to talk to Zero after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who's waiting for the confrontation with Asato, It will happen in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Thanks to Luninsij for beta reading! XD **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_**TrueBlueMooN **_

_**XxXxdisappearingactxXxX **_

_**Kuro Yoshi **_

_**GoddessWarrior **_

_**XXcaptivating **_

_**Sonzai Taz **_

_**Akane Rosery **_

_**blackroseBleeding13 **_

_**KyouyaxCloud **_

_**lili974WOLF **_

_****ben4kevin ****_

**_Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, only the plot._

* * *

><p>Aido sighed and ran a hand through his blond curls. He scowled down at the ancient text book in pure frustration as he sat at his desk in his room with his cousin lying in bed. He could barely even translate it,<br>and what he did manage to understand, didn't help with anything!

Strange vampiric creatures... Aido frowned. "Kain!"

The older vampire groaned quietly as he rolled over to face his cousin, his hair in a wild mess, his eyes half lidded as he propped himself up on one arm. "Yeah?" He asked around a yawn.

Aido spun around in his chair to face his cousin fully."When we were kids, there was an old story that your mom used to tell us, something about mutated vampires that were worse then level E's, do you remember it?" Aido asked urgently.

Kain sighed. "Geez...yeah, she'd tell me every time I misbehaved, why?"

Aido bit his lip. "Do you remember how it goes?"

Kain sighed, clearly he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon.  
>"There was once a mighty level E, different from all the rest. He was tall and strong, his power rivaling a pureblood's. His eyes were blood red, no white showed through, just black. Their glare could freeze you were you stood. His hair was as dark as the blackest pits of hell. He didn't need weapons, his power alone was enough, blending him into the very shadows.<p>

He was mercyless, he killed and killed. It was rumoured that he killed over one hundred humans, over fifty nobles, and even a pureblood before he was finally stoped. He despised all vampires, for they were the ones that made him like this, ruined his life.

Not that his life had been that great before, he had been a murderer.  
>To get revenge he made the most horrid creations known, his children he called them , created of the bodies of dead vampires. They shared his looks, but that was all, they survived on instinct alone, their blood a deadly acid. When their blood came in contact with vampire skin, it killed, only the strongest of vampires survived. They survived on only vampire blood."<p>

"They were the perfect vampire killers."

"He believed himself immortal, believed that nothing could harm him.  
>Which, in many cases was true. Many had died trying to put an end to him, and all failed. No one knew what his power was, no one survived to tell. He was a dark mystery. One that no one wanted to solve."<p>

Aido waited for a moment, but Kain didn't add anything else. "How did they kill him and his children?" Aido asked impatiently.

"They didn't."

Zero reluctantly yanked his lips away from Kaname's, resting his forehead against the slightly breathless pureblood's. Zero closed his eyes, content to just rest for a moment and forget all his worries.

Kaname willed his heart to slow down. It was just a kiss, he told himself. Yet, his heart refused to slow to a more normal rhythm.

A knock at the door had them both jumping apart, Kaname had never seen Zero's face so red, and he found he quite liked it, watching how the blood slowly rised to the surface. It was...cute.

Not that he would ever tell the hunter that.

"Zero, have you finished your report yet?" The chairman's voice floated through the door.

Zero glanced guiltily at the scattered papers on the floor. No, he hadn't finished it. Stupid reports."No," He called back. All he had written on the paper was, 'Zero Kiryu'.

"Chairman Cross, would you please excuse Kiryu, I have been distracting him, I apologize," Kaname's soft voice broke in. Zero blushed, shooting a glare at the pureblood.

Both vampires could almost see the shock written clearly on the chairmans face as he answered. "O-Of course. Zero, could you please try to finish it soon?"

"Sure," Zero said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, there was no way in hell he was going to write the friggin report, he'd just write something else.

"Thank you." They could hear the chairman's foot steps slowly fade as he walked down the hallway. Zero sighed tiredly and flopped back down on the bed.

Kaname sat on the edge of the bed, just watching the prefect, willing his thoughts not to wander. "You're not going to do the report?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Zero scowled slightly and ran a hand through his messed up hair. He was going to have to cut it again. "I have to, it's not like I have a choice."

The hunter turned towards the wall were the papers were, but there was nothing there. Zero got to his feet and warily approached the spot. He crouched down to get a closer look, he was aware that Kaname was behind him, he could feel the pureblood's body heat coming off of him in waves. But he pushed that thought out of his mind as he reached down to touch the small stain that was on the ground.

Zero jumped when a pale hand wrapped itself around his wrist, he glanced up at Kaname, only to find that the pureblood's eyes were focused on the spot. "Don't," Kaname hissed as he bent to take a closer look, deeply inhaling the sent. Kaname frowned for a moment,  
>the smell was faint, but there, it took him a moment to place the scent, but when he did he wrapped one arm around Zero's waist and yanked him away from the sport, just as the small stain exploded and showered the whole room in a dark almost black red.<p>

Kaname shoved the hunter behind him as he spun to face the oncoming drops, his eyes flared red briefly before the drops hit them, they all seemed to stop midair.

"Dont't move," Kaname ordered as he stared at the small drops, he mentally went through all the possible places to send them, since he couldn't seem to be able to destroy them. "Looks like you'll be using my shower for a while, Zero," Kaname said wryly. All the drops sped towards the bathroom, they could both hear the sizzling as they ate away Zero's tub and went down the drain.

Zero took a step away from the pureblood, survaying his room. Kaname hadn't managed to catch all the drops, so..."Why is it always my room being destroyed? At this rate, the whole dorm will be burning down in an hour." Zero muttered sarcastically.

Kaname rolled his eyes slightly, no matter what, the hunter never seemed to be able to stop being sarcastic. It must be in the hunter's nature. "It's not that big of a loss," Kaname teased.

Zero shot a glare the pureblood's way as he warily walked into his bathroom. Then walked back out, there wasn't much bathroom to look at anymore, the only thing that seemed to have survived was the sink.

Zero frowned, as a thought occcured to him. "Kaname, is this the same blood that almost killed us?"

Kaname nodded.

The pureblood watched curiously as the hunter walked back into the bathroom, his eyebrows drew down in a frown as he heard the water running. Zero walked back out with water cupped in his hands, he then tossed the water at the wall, right on top of the blood.

The blood sizzled and steamed as it slowly evaporated, leaving behind a black burn mark.

Zero wipped his hand on his jean. "I'm a genius," He said casualy.

Kaname frowned. "How..?"

Zero shrugged and looked up. "When we were back at the hotel and attacked, I put you in the bathtub to clean you up. It worked, so I just assumed that if it worked before, it would work now."

Kaname nodded,"Perhaps we should bring this new information to Aido."

Zero scowled slightly at the mention of the annoying blond. Then again, he had been helping them. "Yeah, this stuff smells like crap,  
>lets go."<p>

They both walked out of the dorm, Kaname putting the door back together and locking it so no one would enter.

"Kuran-sama," A chilling voice said from behind them as they walked,  
>freezing them both in their spot. One angry, one scared. Zero felt his fangs lengthen slightly, now was not a good time. Just hearing that bloodsucker's voice caused his blood to boil. A protective urge swept over him, along with white hot fury that Zero just managed to surpress.<p>

Kaname and Zero reluctantly turned, facing Asato and several other nobles. Zero glared at Asato, his hand resting on the handle of the Bloody Rose.

"Do you need something Asato?" Kaname asked in a bored and uninterested voice, hiding the dread that was slowly building.

Asato smiled, his fangs flashing dimly. Zero gritted his teeth together, that smug bastard was up to something, and it wasn't going to end well.

"Actually, Kuran-sama, I need you. I wish to speak with you." Asato purred.

Zero didn't move, though he could feel his aura pulse with fury.  
>Wait-what, he could feel his own friggin aura, this can't be good.<p>

"Why?" Zero snapped, bringing the Bloody Rose out into the full veiw of eveyone. Asato's eyes rested breifly on the gun before moving to his face, the noble smirked slightly.

"Well, D," Asato drawled," I'm afraid that it isn't any of your business, sorry." Asato's tone suggested that he was less then sorry.  
>Pleased, even.<p>

"Actually," Zero snarled softly. "You are on Academy grounds, anything that happens here is my business. You have no power here."

Asato glared at the level D, but on the inside he was smiling. This was going according to plan. It was clear they both cared deeply for the other. Therefore, when he said he needed to speak with Kaname, he knew the hunter would snap. Hopefully lose his temper and prove to the vampire council that he was dangerous and needed to be controled. Caged.

Of course, that would not be the end, Kaname would object, then, Asato would make a little bargain with the pureblood.

Asato nodded towards one of the nobles on his left, he stepped forward and liffted his hand in the direction of the hunter. The ground burst up and covered his legs, much like ice would.

Zero swore and tried to shoot his gun, but it went flying, he didn't see where, but he knew it was no where close. Dust flew into the air,  
>covering everything as Kaname tried to break the noble's hold on Zero.<p>

Kaname jumped infront of Zero, sheilding him with his body, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out as Asato's hand closed roughly around his arm, tearing open old mental wounds. Kaname froze and stared into the hard cold eyes of Asato.

"No!" Kaname heard the roar and blinked, when suddenly nothing stood before him. Just sparkling dust. The vampire nobles weren't there,  
>their clothes were, but nothing else. Kaname turned to look at the pale hunter, who had colapsed on the ground as soon as his legs were released.<p>

Kaname bent down and picked Zero up, still glancing uneasily around them. Nothing moved except the wind through the trees. Had Zero killed them all? Kaname shook his head, he would worry about it later. Right now he needed to look after Zero.

He took of running with vampire speed towards the dorm rooms.

Deep within the shadows, two forms stood silently, watching as the pureblood ran to his dorm with the unconcious hunter in his arms. One with hunger, another with feirce triumpt.

Asato glanced down into his hand, staring at the little blood red stone that was nestled in his palm, the stone that had recorded everything. He looked over at the creature at his side, he could only make out its form, it blended to well with the shadows.

The Shadows...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I didn't explain how Zero got his powers, but this chapter didn't really go as I planned, it took on a life of it own. :O <strong>

**Anyways, next chapter, Zero's powers shall be explained! I Promise!**

**And of course, thanks to Luninsij for Betaing thing chapter! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

_**Akane Rosery **_

_**ben4kevin **_

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai **_

_**shebacatb10 **_

_**NamieLuvsAllFanfics **_

_**MiKniTeBlueMooN **_

_**XxXxdisappearingactxXxX **_

_**Kuro Yoshi **_

_**KyouyaxCloud **_

**Okay, Its almost Christmas, please, REVIEW? **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! XD AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!XD**


End file.
